Shattered Worlds
by TigerWolf12
Summary: Time, Space, and Dimensions are being threatened by an evil that is causing the worlds to crumble. Join the characters from Natsume's Book of Friends, Harry Potter, How to train your Dragon, Kyo Kara Maoh, Fullmetal Alchemist, and others as they try to save not only their worlds, but themselves as well. Includes OCs, but there will be NO OC/canon. There will be canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the series or characters that will be listed in this story.

Note: There are only a few OC's in the story, but the overall story is based on characters that I have selected to appear in the story. Also, if a character is OOC, it is because it is based on my interpretation of the canon character being used. If anyone wants to be a Beta I would love the help. Please excuse any grammar or punctuation errors.

**Shattered Worlds**

Ming Yue stared at the clear blue sky from her seat on the temple steps that were part of her parent's territory. Her parents were the current temple guardians; they had taken over from the guardians before them. They were only known as the Goddess of Time, and the God of Dimensions. They had lived for over two thousand years; they had her only fifteen years ago, and were grooming her to take their place as the next temple guard.

"_I wonder when I will be ready to take over from my parents to be the next temple guard," _Ming Yue thought to herself.

Ming Yue currently just had two forms, her true form as a Japanese Bobtail cat, and her disguise has a fifteen year old girl. Her parents had three forms, they were both Japanese Bobtails cats, they also had the disguise of attractive middle aged humans, and their final forms were what they called 'God Forms.' Her father was a black Japanese Bobtail cat with light green eyes and her mother was a white Japanese Bobtail cat with blue eyes. Ming Yue herself was a white Japanese Bobtail cat with light green eyes. Her human form was a teenaged girl with white blonde hair with light green eyes.

"What are you doing out here on the steps child? You know your father and I don't like you so close to the edge of our territory." A voice said.

Ming Yue looked up and saw her mother; her mother was wearing a white blouse and a black skirt with black high heels. Her white blonde hair was pulled back in a bun, and she wore glasses that had black rims. Ming Yue sat up and dusted herself off. Her mother pulled out a brush and quickly ran it through her hair.

"Your father and I are going to show some tourists around the temple," Her mother explained, "As far as the legal documents show, we are the owners of this temple through lineage of our family that owned this place in ancient times. With more people we will get more worshippers to this temple, who will ultimately be your worshippers."

"Speaking of that, when will father and you decide on my future mate?" Ming Yue asked.

Her mother stopped brushing her hair for the moment. She did not answer right away as she straightened Ming Yue's pale blue blouse. Ming Yue herself stared at her black dress pants, not sure if she wanted to hear her mother's response. Finally, her mother answered.

"Your father and I have not found a suitable mate for you, we have met with many families, and their sons are either too arrogant, or too weak to be good mates to you."

"You just don't want to let me go," Ming Yue teased her mother.

"This is a very serious matter child; whoever becomes your mate will rule by your side for however long you choose to be temple guardian. Your father and I did not want to be temple guardians for as long as we have been, but we were unable to have children until you. We want you to have the best that we can give you, and we want to retire and live out the rest of our days, knowing that you are being cared for. Now, let us stop talking about this subject and find your father."

Ming Yue followed her mother up the temple steps as they made their way to her father. Her father was currently speaking to tourists who he mentioned were Americans. She liked them although she couldn't fully understand them and they could be loud, they were different, in a good way to her. She liked to surprise them by telling them that her name was Chinese for 'Bright Moon,' they always told her that it was a pretty name. As she and her mother joined their father to give the tour, she reflected on the fact that her days would always be mundane and she would always have her parents.

Ming Yue woke up in a god mood that next day, her parents and her lived in one of the major temple houses that had some modern electronics but still consisted of old traditional items. Her parents would sometimes enter the modern world to see how much had changed, and would often incorporate them into their house. Through that practice, Ming Yue knew what the internet was, as well as other items that were used in the modern world. Ming Yue was allowed freedom away from the temple as long as it was still on her parents' territory. If she wanted to go into the city, one of her parents had to go with her to keep her safe, they made the excuse that they dealt with more humans than she did.

"_I wonder what book I should read that my parents brought back. They said that one of the books they brought back was a popular series about a boy wizard with black hair._" She asked herself.

She grabbed the book about the boy wizard and sat on the temple steps, before she opened the book, something caught her eye.

"_Why is there a meteor shower during the day?_" She asked herself, "Mom! Dad!"

She ran up the temple steps to find her parents, something told her that this was not a good sign. Her mother heard her cry, and ran to meet her half way. Ming Yue pointed at the sky before her mother could ask her what was wrong.

"That is not a good sign," Her mother stated.

Her mother looked at the statues that were sitting across from each other in the temple field, which stood near the sacred ground that no one was allowed to enter. Her mother told her that she and her father protected something very important. It was something that their predecessors guarded, and it was only known among the current guardians. Ming Yue was never told about what they were currently guarding.

"Stay within the temple boundaries," Ming Yue's mother told her.

Her mother turned to leave, but a blast of light came from between the two statues that stood in front of what Ming Yue's parents were guarding. The light hit a tree, and the tree exploded into splinters. With a yell, her mother changed into the Goddess of Time. The Goddess was a massive white lioness with two tails, and spiral type markings appeared on her body. Flames came from her paws, her tails, the tips of her ears, and from her mouth. She ran towards the sacred land.

"Mom!" Ming Yue shouted in fright.

"Stay put!" Her mother snarled.

A loud roar split the air as Ming Yue's father appeared as the God of Dimensions. He was a black panther with two tails and flames coming out of his entire body. He ran onto the sacred ground and stood side by side with his mate. Both the God of Dimensions and the Goddess of Time stood in front of what appeared to be thin air.

The thin air started to stretch, as if something was trying to break out. Ming Yue's parents tensed as a massive clawed hand emerged, followed by something Ming Yue only saw in her nightmares. The thing was a twisted looking dragon, whose body was far too thin, and had far too many spikes across it. It had a tongue that was over four feet in length, and had a barbed tip that looked like it carried poison. A twisted rock type creature appeared next to it, and even though it did not scare Ming Yue as much, it still looked lethal.

"Run Ming Yue! Don't let them see you!" The God of Dimension yelled to her.

Ming Yue ran up the temple steps and hid behind a bush, as she did this her parents attacked the creatures that came out of nowhere. She wanted to see this; she had never seen her parents fight in their God Forms. Her parents would be furious with her if they had known that she hadn't run to the safety of the temple itself. But she had to see this with her own eyes, she felt it in her gut that what she witnessed would be important and would change her life.

She watched as her father tore the lower jaw off of the twisted dragon creature, and she also saw him tear the creatures tongue in half. The God of Dimensions found the creature's jugular and tore it open; in the process he received a deep wound across his shoulder from the creature's teeth. Her mother the Goddess of Time slashed at the twisted rock creature until she found a weak spot, dispatching the creature. Her paws were bloody from the effort of finding the weak spot. The Goddess of Time and the Goddess of Dimensions did not relax, because more creatures emerged from the thin air between the statues. The fighting got worse.

Ming Yue closed her eyes as the battle intensified; she could hear roars of pain, some from her parents and others from the creatures that broke through. Eventually, one of the creatures found her, and lunged at her. She fled from her hiding place, and the creature pursued her.

"Ming Yue!" Were her parents' anguished cries.

They were still trapped fighting off the creatures, so they could not go to her aid.

The creature chased her into the temple, where she had hid in a room. Luckily for Ming Yue, the room she ran into had a sword, which she grabbed to defend herself with. The creature slammed the doors leading to the room open and lunged at her once more. Ming Yue closed her eyes and swung the sword forward. A sharp unbearable pain came from her side, and she forced her eyes open. Through dumb luck, she had managed to slice the creature's head off in one slice. However, she had paid the price; she had four horrible gashes in her side that bleed profusely. The combination of shock, pain, and loss of blood caused her to pass out.

Ming Yue woke up with a hiss of pain; someone was putting pressure on her wound. She looked up and saw one of the Yokai, which many people knew as spirits, pressing a rag on her side to stop the bleeding. He was one of her parents' worshippers and he was known to be a human lover. He loved watching humans in their daily lives; he especially loved to watch doctors saving peoples' lives. A human, thinking that he was a fellow human, taught him basic first aid, which the Yokai used to help others.

"W-Where a-are my mom and dad?" Ming Yue questioned.

The Yokai continued to take care of her wound, and would not meet her eyes.

"Where are they!?" Ming Yue yelled with a combination of anger and pain.

After what felt to Ming Yue to be an eternity, the kind Yokai finally responded.

"Your parents sent those creatures back to where they came from, they saved us all through their actions." He lowered his head, "The Goddess of Time and the God of Dimensions, after protected us for over two thousand years, have died. I am sorry my little Godling."

Ming Yue grabbed his arm with the hand that was on her uninjured side and stared straight into her eyes.

"It's not true; tell me it's not true!" She begged.

The Yokai did not meet her eyes, and she heard him mumble, "If only we had signed the Book of Friends that Natsume Reiko owned, then we would have been able to force her to summon help."

"_Natsume Reiko?"_

"It seems that the God of Dimensions and the Goddess of Time managed to protect the gate." A voice stated.

The owner of the voice belonged to a figure that sat in the shadows. The only things visible were the eyes that appeared to be solid white and a smile that was too large and toothy to be considered friendly. The figure was surrounded by servants that were all awaiting their commands.

"Your Majesty, two of your generals are still on our side of the gate waiting for the little Godling to make a mistake that will allow us to get through. However, the soldiers that went with them are all dead." One servant told their ruler.

"Very well, the little Godling is inexperienced, that gate is as good as ours. The rest of you will attack the other gates, and kill all those Gate Guardians that stand in our way. Any one of you that takes pity on our enemies will be put to death. I will be the ultimate ruler of time, space, and dimensions and I will kill anyone that stands in my way, even if I have to shatter all the worlds. No go, get out of my sight, and do as I command."

"Yes, your majesty," The servants responded and did the job their Majesty told them to do.

Ming Yue sat on the temple steps, her wound had been tended to, and day was fading into night. The Yokai that worshipped her parents as their ultimate guardians had prepared her parents' funeral; they would bury them and hold a get together in their honor. She was miserable and in pain, her tears were long since spent, but one word kept on repeating in her head.

"_Natsume Reiko_."

That name was a lifeline to her, and she clung to it desperately. She had heard the name in passing, even the most important tidbit. The location to where the person that owned the name lived. It was a day travel, but she was determined to get there. She would plead with the person that owned the Book of Friends for help. She would stay to pay her finale respect to her parents, and then she would travel to where _Natsume Reiko _lived.

Natsume Takashi was the grandson of Natsume Reiko; he inherited her ability to see Yokai and the Book of Friends as well. He was an orphan, and due to his 'lies' of seeing things that weren't there, as well as his 'lies' for attention that came from that, he was passed from relative to relative. Until he was taken in by distant relatives on his father's side. His Aunt Toko and her husband.

The Book of Friends was a series of contracts that his Grandmother made, she would go around challenging Yokai, and if she won they would be forced to write their names on a piece of paper that would be the contract. If their names were called, the Yokai had no choice but to come to her aid. Takashi had inherited the book long after his Grandmother had died at a young age; his relatives that knew her had told him to throw away the book with the strange scribbles on it. Takashi had decided to keep it. Which caused all sorts of problems for him, there were Yokai who wanted their names back, and then there were the Yokai who wanted to possess the Book of Friends for their own. He also kept the book a secret, just in case there were humans who decided to use the book for evil purposes.

Takashi had a 'body guard' that would protect him until he died with the deal that the Book of Friends would go to said body guard when he was dead. He called the body guard Nyanko-Sensei, who is stuck in the temporary form of a ceramic beckoning calico cat. His true form looked like a massive pure white fox-creature. Nyanko-Sensei's true name was Madara, but he responded to the name Takashi gave him.

"Time for bed," Takashi told himself with a yawn.

He hoped his night would be Yokai-free, but a knock on the window told him otherwise. He pulled back the curtain to his room, and saw a small mouse-like Yokai on the other side. He reluctantly got up and let the Yokai in.

"Natsume Reiko, I would like my name back." The Yokai told him.

With a tired sigh, Natsume grabbed the book, he noted that Nyanko-Sensei was not doing his job and opened the book. He envisioned the Yokai in his mind and the paper flipped until it hit the right page. He ripped it out of the book before placing it in his mouth.

"_Kei, take your name and be free_." Natsume placed the paper in his mouth and exhaled.

The name was returned to the Yokai, and after giving Takashi a gift in berries, the Yokai left. Exhausted, Takashi flopped onto his bed; he did not have any more energy. That was when Nyanko-Sensei decided to enter the room.

"Natsume, peel this orange for me, I'm hungry." Nyanko-Sensei demanded, the cat spotted something, "Natsume, you idiot! Stop giving back names, by the time I get the book there will be nothing left!"

Takashi felt Nyanko-Sensei bounce on his back; he was too tired and decided to ignore that cat.

"Natsume! Are you listening to me?!"

Takashi woke the next day with a sore back; Nyanko-Sensei had jumped on his back long after he had fallen asleep. He looked around the room and spotted a note left by Nyanko-Sensei, informing 'Natsume,' he went out drinking. Shaking his head, he went downstairs for breakfast.

"Takashi-kun, good morning," Aunt Toko greeted him, "Uncle Shigeru and I saw that you didn't have a nice sweater so Uncle Shigeru offered to give you one of his old sweaters."

She hummed while she pulled out a tan sweater for him, to make her happy he put the sweater on.

"Thank you Aunt Toko," Takashi told her.

Aunt Toko beamed, "You look so handsome in it."

Takashi blushed, he did not think so himself, he was too skinny for the sweater to fit correctly. He was glad the weather was not too cold, so he was able to go leave the house with just a sweater. He swung his backpack over his sweater, and took the lunch Aunt Toko had packed for him. He planned to pick up something later to thank his Uncle for the sweater.

Takashi kept an eye out for Nyanko-Sensei as he walked to school; he was planning to give his 'body guard' a talking to about leaving him alone when they both knew bad Yokai could be around. He opened his bag where his uniform jacket was folded inside to make sure that the Book of Friends was still safely secure. He looked up and saw a strange pattern in the bushes; the pattern reminded him of Nyanko-Sensei's calico markings on his back. So, he strolled over to the spot and pulled his guardian out of the bushes.

"There you are you poor excuse of a body guard…" Takashi started, and then realized something, this was not Nyanko-Sensei, it was just a regular cat.

The cat yowled, but a human voice came out of it, "Let go of me!"

It was a female voice, and Takashi realized her side was bandaged. He gently placed her on the ground and found him apologizing to the cat. He was really glad no one was around to see him apologizing to a cat. The cat looked at him and to his surprise she turned into a human. She had pale skin, white blonde hair, and light green eyes, her clothes consisted of a pale green blouse and black dress pants.

"Hello, my name is Ming Yue." The girl turned cat told him.

He concluded she was a Yokai similar to a kind Yokai he had met in the past, and had revisited not too long ago.

"I am looking for Natsume Reiko, I require this person's assistance." The girl continued, "I have traveled at night and I have arrived at the location that she lives in early the next day."

Takashi got solid proof at the sentence that the girl was a Yokai, and he decided then that since she looked harmless, he would help her. She had traveled a long way to seek the help of his grandmother. Of course, he still had to be cautious; she could change her form, so she could have been fooling him as well. He decided once again to help her when he saw the lost look on her face.

"I'll help you, but I must tell you, Natsume Reiko has passed a long time ago…" Takashi began.

The girl looked crushed.

"…I am her grandson Natsume Takashi." He finished.

She beamed at him.

"Thank you Natsume Takashi." She took his hand, "We must hurry."

A fat ball shaped figure slammed into the side of her shoulder. The object landed after the girl fell over on her side. It turned out to be Nyanko-Sensei.

"Geez Natsume, I can't leave you alone can I without a Yokai attempting to steal you away!" The cat snapped at him.

Takashi saw Nyanko-Sensei turn to the girl and freeze; he had an odd look on his face.

"Nyanko-Sensei?"

"It looks like we have no choice but to help her," He snarled in apparent distaste, "She is a Godling, a child of the Gods."

Takashi stared at him in confusion.

"This little brat smells like the God and Goddess that protects the shrine not far from here. They have a tradition of passing their powers to a chosen candidate among either Yokai, humans, or other creatures they find worthy. The brat is a Godling; she is directly related to the God and Goddess. In order to stay in her good graces, we have no choice but to help her. If it was anyone else I would refuse, but what the temple guardians protect is considered sacred."

Most of Nyanko-Sensei's explanation went over Takashi's head, but he picked up that his body guard had allowed him to help.

"I would be happy to help you Ming Yue."

The girl beamed at him.

"While you and the Godling are at school, I will investigate the temple she came from." Nyanko-Sensei growled turning into his true form Madara.

Takashi had a very interesting day to say the least. Ming Yue had followed him to school, but he had asked her to stay outside of the school. She turned into a cat and stayed outside at his request, but she did not stay in that form. She would turn into human, but he noticed she did not let others see her, which confused him, because she had let him see her transform without hesitation. His friends who saw her wave at him a few times teased him about his 'girlfriend.'

During lunch, in human form, she sat next to him. He noticed that she favored her side as she did; he recalled the bandage on her side. He gave her some of his food, she seemed hungry, Takashi suddenly wanted to help her as soon as possible without Nyanko-Sensei giving him the all clear. Nyanko-Sensei always accused him of being rash.

"Where is your temple? I can go with you tonight; I will just call my Aunt and tell her I will be late. She'll understand." Takashi told her.

After school, Takashi called his Aunt; he told her he was helping a friend. She had told him to be careful, and she hoped his friend felt better soon. He bought the tickets and a lunch for himself and Ming Yue. By the time that was down, the fall sky above him had turned pitch black; he decided that the travel between the temple and his home had been shorter than Ming Yue had thought. That meant Nyanko-Sensei was already there. The two of them boarded the train and headed towards Ming Yue's temple.

Madara, also known as Nyanko-Sensei, arrived at the temple as night fell. To him the trip was really short, he could fly, which the brat could not do, which made the difference in how long it took them to reach their destination. The Yokai who worshipped the God and Goddess surrounded him; they did not want him to approach the temple. However, those you got close to him realized he had their 'Godling's' scent on him.

"My name is Madara, I have come to investigate the temple, your little Godling came to me for help." He told them, he did not have to, but Natsume would give him a hard time if he was being rude.

"Our poor dear," An Elderly Yokai lamented, "She lost her parents just last night."

Madara zeroed in on the Yokai's comment, he heard her voice, but didn't see her face. The God and Goddess of the temple had many supporters among the Yokai, it seemed some of them were naïve and gave too much information. He could use that to his benefit.

"Where did they die?"

One Yokai pointed him to the statues that guarded something invisible. He went over; he realized he was entering a place that was far beyond his comprehension. He stopped after he got close to the statures, something was there, he got closer. A vague scent came out from whatever the statues were guarding, the fur along his spine stood on end. He did not want Natsume to be here, the Godling was bringing the owner of the book of friends to a place that was dangerous. The little Godling did not know what she was doing otherwise Madara would have made sure she paid for this.

He ran to the other Yokai, "Don't let your Godling and the boy she is with anywhere near this area. It is poisoned with evil energy."

The other Yokai gasped, but he did not care, he had to get to Natsume and warn the idiot human. He began to fly back to Natsume's home, where he lived as well. He flew over the temple, above the forest, and over a train station. He froze, a train had stopped and people were getting off. He smelled the lingering scent of Natsume. Somehow, he had passed Natsume without realizing it. The idiot was in danger!

Takashi and Ming Yue made it to the temple, the train had been faster than walking, but they still got there late. Late enough for Aunt Toko to worry about him, he was sure he would get scolded later for it. Ming Yue was greeted by the many Yokai worshippers of the temple. They spotted him, and stared at him in awe.

"Natsume Reiko."

It's Natsume Reiko!"

"He is Natsume Reiko's grandson, his name is Natsume Takashi. He has come here to help us." Ming Yue told them.

Ming Yue led him to something invisible between two statues. He felt a vague sense that something was there. Ming Yue hung back slightly; something about this place scared her. Takashi felt a chill go down his spine and he stepped back. Before he could fully get clear of the area, something came out of the invisible place and grabbed him.

"Natsume!" Ming Yue grabbed his arm.

Whatever grabbed him, grabbed Ming Yue as well. It began to drag both of them into thin air. Takashi struggled, but whatever had him had no intention of letting him go. Ming Yue let out a fearful scream, and the other Yokai who could not help them due to the sacred land's barrier, called for help.

"Natsume!" A voice shouted.

Relief filled Takashi, Nyanko-Sensei had arrived. However, the relief was short lived as he was pulled through the barrier. That's when he saw the creature that held him; he let out a cry of fright. He realized that both Ming Yue and him were in the creature's clutches. He could feel something pulling him away from his home, and he struggled some more, but the creature would not let him go. Madara burst through, and pulled both Ming Yue and him from the creature's grasp. The three of them were pulled away from the barrier and pulled into the unknown.

"Hang on!" Madara shouted.

Takashi grabbed onto Madara and Ming Yue did the same. The three of them spun around, the motion made Takashi feel ill, everything was a blur, he had no idea what was up or down. Eventually, they landed hard on something, and Takashi knew no more.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

_Shattered Worlds _

Chapter 1: The World Unravels (Part One)

Madara was annoyed, scratch that, he was furious. Natsume was hurt and it was all the stupid Godling's fault! Natsume lay next to him unconscious and the little stupid Godling was sitting a couple feet away. The little Godling was back in her true form, which was a calico Japanese Bobtail, with markings similar to his temporary form.

"_This is all the brat's fault! If she had just stayed at the temple when her parents died this never would have happened. Stupid Godling and stupid Natsume, stupid Natsume's kindness…" _Madara snarled to himself.

Madara looked around the area that he was currently in with Natsume and the Godling. The place was surrounded by nothing but stars and broken chunks of land; everything was distorted in some way. Natsume, the Godling, and he were on a patch of land that floated in the empty space of this strange world. Madara knew he was far from his home, but before he traveled for a way back, he would wait for Natsume to wake up. Judging by the nasty bruise forming on his prey's head, it would take some time for him to wake up.

A creature waited at a gate that was sealed within a school called Hogwarts. This creature was a shape shifter, and his job was to lure one of the places residents to the gate. He would force them to open the gate to let him through. He was doing this for his Majesty; he was his Majesty's most prized General. He grinned to himself, the two that had failed to snatch the boy and the little Godling from the gate the later Goddess of Time and God of Dimensions protected had been slaughtered for their failure.

"_Those fools had that boy and the Godling in their grasp, but they failed when that creature arrived. I won't fail, and even if I do, I am more valuable than them so my Majesty won't kill me."_

Harry was exhausted from grief and everything that had happened the last few days. After the battle at Hogwarts, bodies had been gathered in the Great Hall, than funerals were arranged. Today, after the last person had been buried, the people who had lost a loved one gathered at Hogwarts. Fred's funeral had been yesterday, so the Weasley's were still hurting from saying good bye to him. That had been horrible experience for him.

"Poor Ron, poor Ginny, poor everyone," He muttered to himself.

He joined the Weasley's who had gathered near the front of the Great Hall. Molly clutched to Arthur and sobbed her heart out in his chest; she had not stopped crying since her son's funeral. Bill stood with Fleur, and although he was not crying at the moment, Harry noticed that his eyes were glazed with unshed tears. Charlie sat in the corner with George, who still looked shell-shocked over his twin brother's death. Even though Fred's death was almost a week ago, his funeral was just yesterday. Percy stood further back; Harry could tell that he was still trying to get used to being with his family, after being away from them for so long. Harry heard from Ron that Percy felt guilty over Fred's death, he had told Harry that Percy blamed himself for the death itself because he 'distracted him' in a middle of a battle.

Harry spotted Ron and Hermione; he made to go over there, but realized that his two friends probably needed time together. Hermione was hugging Ron, who still looked pale from everything that happened after his brother's funeral. Harry spotted Ginny standing to the side, she looked ahead, but he noticed that she was not staring at anything. He made his way over and swept her up in his arms. She leaned into his touch, and the two of them looked ahead at the head table where a speech would take place.

Minerva McGonagall stood up and stared at the wizards and witches before her. Harry noticed that she seemed to be fighting back tears of her own; he also noticed that she had bandages on her arm and head. The people around him turned towards her as she gave her speech. Harry lowered his head when she got to the list of those that had died in the battle not so long ago. When she mentioned Fred's name, Harry noticed that Ron had slipped away, and left the room. Hermione went to follow him, but Percy had grabbed her wrist and shook his head.

"Ron needs space to clear his mind." Harry heard Percy tell her.

"_Finally, a stray child had arrived_."

The creature spotted a distraught red head enter the room where the gate was located. He also noticed that the red head had arrived into the room by accident. He watched as the red head curl into a ball and weep. As the boy cried, the creature saw his memories of what had made him cry, the boy had lost a brother named Fred. Getting an image of this Fred, he transformed his body into an exact replica of the red head's deceased brother.

"Ron," The creature called, "I am over here."

The red head looked up, he made a crucial mistake, and he had looked directly into the Creature's eyes. The creature knew why, he was using Fred's voice to lure is brother into danger. People were simple, the creature mused, when he used the voice and body of their loved one, they let their guard down. The creature watched as the red head's eyes glaze over and the pupils of his eyes seemed to vanish. The red head looked at him with blank blue eyes, causing the creature to grin.

"Let me out little brother, everyone will be happy to be a family again. All you have to do is come over here."

Harry noticed that Ron had not returned yet, so he went to look for him, Hermione walked over to join him. Percy tried to stop them, but they both ignored him this time. Harry had a bad feeling, something felt like it was screaming at him to find his missing friend. A glance at Hermione made him realize that it was the same with her.

"I knew I should have gone with him," Hermione said, "I have a really bad feeling about how long he has been gone. Oh why did I listen to Percy?"

Harry and Hermione walked out of the Great Hall, and started to walk through the corridors.

"Harry, do you have the Marauder's Map?"

"Yes," Harry pulled it out, "_I Solemnly Swear that I am up to no Good_."

Harry watched as the map was activated, and he scanned for Ron's name. Ron's name appeared on the area that was in the Forbidden Corridor. Harry and Hermione rushed towards the area, but not before Hermione sent a Patronus to alert Ron's family. The two of them reached the room that Ron's name appeared in, and opened the door. Harry spotted Ron near the back of the room, but Harry knew something was not right, so did Hermione.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted, "Get away from there!"

Harry looked at her, wondering what had caused her to shout like that. Then he spotted the reason, it caused a chill to go down his back, Ron was standing next to Fred Weasley. After a second glance, the Fred he saw seemed to be behind some sort of barrier. Ron turned towards them, and Harry felt another chill go down his back. Ron's eyes were a blank blue, his pupils along with the reflections that should have been there due to the light in the room, were gone. The not-Fred spoke to Ron in Fred's voice.

"Let me out little brother."

"No! Don't listen to him Ron!" Hermione screamed.

She lifted her wand to attack the not-Fred, but a stream of power on the not-Fred's side knocked it out of her hand. Hermione froze in confusion, and Harry felt that he could not move. The not-Fred gave them a nasty smile, Harry realized he had done something to them. He watched in horror as Ron reached for the not-Fred, and slip his hand through the invisible barrier that was trapping the not-Fred. The not-Fred stepped out of the invisible barrier, and commanded the possessed Ron to face Harry and Hermione.

"It seems that I was successful."

The not-Fred told them as he wrapped and arm to pin Ron's arms and put the nails of one hand against Ron's neck. Harry and Hermione watched in horror as his nails resting against Ron's neck become knife blades. The not-Fred's eyes began to glow red, seeing this Harry and Hermione fought against the spell that held them.

"Now, all I need to do is slit this boy's throat and the barrier will remain open forever."

"Get away from my son!" A voice shouted.

Harry and Hermione could not turn to see the person due to the spell, but they recognized the voice, it belonged to Arthur Weasley.

"_Father_ aren't you happy to see me?" The not-Fred questioned, still holding Ron prisoner.

"How dare you!" Harry heard Arthur snarl. "You stand there mocking my deceased son, and not only that you threaten the life of my son! Let go of Ron now!"

Harry had never heard Arthur yell, and the sound of his yell caused other people to enter the room. Someone released Hermione and himself from the spell the creature put on them, and he turned around to see who had entered the room. He spotted Molly; her face was distraught when she saw her son in the clutches of a monster that had an appearance of her deceased son. The look shifted into one of anger, similar to the look she had before killed Bellatrix. Harry spotted Bill and Charlie, who stood side by side, looking for a way to free Ron from the figure that held him. The fact that the creature took on their deceased brother's form seemed to anger them more. Percy and George were in the back of the others, Percy had his wand out unsure what to do, and George was frozen in shock to see such a twisted version of his brother. Ginny stood next to Charlie with pure anger in her eyes, and Fleur stood near Bill giving silent support.

"It seems that the family has come to this one's aid." The not-Fred said, he pulled Ron closer to him, and pressed the blade hand closer to his victim's neck.

Harry and Hermione were not the only ones who pointed their wands at the not-Fred, the only reason they did not fire a spell due to them not wanting to hurt Ron. If the not-Fred fell in any way, he would slit Ron's throat on the way down, and how closely his blade-fingers were to Ron, Ron would have been severely injured. The not-Fred smirked at them from his safety behind his living shield.

"I am here for a reason," The not-Fred told them with a mocking edge to his voice, "I am here to _kill_ a person from this world to keep this gate open for eternity."

"Why are you telling us?" Bill demanded.

"I am telling you only so you can say goodbye to this boy," The not-Fred told them as he held Ron hostage, "I have chosen this boy to be the sacrifice."

Molly let out a gasp, and Arthur released an angered growl.

"However," The not-Fred continued, "I like this boy, so I am going to allow him to _sleep_."

At the word sleep, Ron fell limp in the creature's arms. The not-Fred pulled him back until the back of Ron's head hit his shoulder. He then placed the dagger-hand closer to Ron's throat. Harry felt sick to his stomach when he realized that Ron was under the creature's spell, and that fact that the creature was going to kill him.

"_Over my DEAD BODY_!" Harry told himself, getting ready to attack the creature.

"I am going to kill this boy to keep the gate open forever, than I am going to stuff is body and keep it on display." The not-Fred told them.

Harry lunged at the creature, just as attacks were released from everyone in the room. The not-Fred was blown back into the invisible barrier, and from the look of anger on his face, he could not get back without help. Ron had gotten his neck cut, and he fell to the floor. Harry felt sick again, Ron was bleeding and he seemed more like a ragdoll than a human at the moment. Harry, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasley's rushed to Ron's side. Bill ripped part of his sleeve off, and pressed it against Ron's neck to stop the bleeding. Charlie scooped his younger, but taller, brother into his arms. Charlie and Bill rushed Ron to the Hospital Wing and they were followed by Molly, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasleys, except one.

Before Arthur followed his family, he cast one more glare at the invisible barrier. The creature was no longer visible, but Arthur could not relax. Harry watched as Arthur hesitated before going after his family. When Arthur and Harry left they left together.

"I will tell Minerva…" Arthur began.

"No, let me do it, Molly needs you and so does Ron." Harry told him.

With a grateful smile to Harry, Arthur went to join his family in the Hospital Wing.

The creature returned to his true form, he did not fail, not by a long shot. The red head's family, no, Ron's family had just been too bothersome at the time by interrupting him. He smirked to himself, those fools had put their son in more danger, and they gave him the boy's true name, Ron. The boy Ron was still under his spell, all he had to do now his call his name and the boy would come to him. The creature would wait until nightfall; Ron's family would be asleep by then.

Harry sighed, he had told temporary Headmistress McGonagall about what happened, and she had immediately placed guards in that area. He was now sitting in the chair next to Ron's bed; Hermione was already asleep on the other side of Ron's bed curled up in a chair. Arthur, Molly, and the rest of the Weasleys were staying in the dorms. They had to literally be chased out of the room in order to get a good night's rest elsewhere. Arthur refused to budge until Harry and Hermione convinced Ron's nurse that they needed to stay. Ron remained asleep and had not woken up since they rescued him. Harry had Arthur tell his family that if Ron had not woken up on his own, they would take him to St. Mungo's. Harry began to drift off, it was now one in the morning, and he was exhausted. He laid his arms on Ron's bed, then placed his head on his arms, and fell asleep.

"Ron…"

The creature was still on the other side of the gate; he waited for night to fall. He saw the two wizards that had been placed on guard duty, when Ron arrived he would make the boy kill them, after all the boy was still his. Then again, he realized, the sound would cause the others to arrive and save the boy. The creature extended his powers and brainwashed the guards, he watched with amusement as they left the room. They would wander around the place, he had thought about sending them after Ron, but the boy's family would have figured out something was wrong. He did not want to compromise his plan in anyway.

"Ron…"

Harry felt the bed Ron was on shift underneath him, he did not wake up right away and drifted back to sleep. After a few minutes he jolted upright, and looked around the room, before his eyes fell onto Ron's bed. Ron was missing!

"Hermione wake up." Harry nudged his friend.

Hermione woke up with a confused look on her face, and then sat up in alarm when she realized Ron was not there.

"Harry, where's Ron?"

"I don't know we have to go find him."

The two of them got up and ran from the room, before they left, Harry briefly noticed that Ron's slippers and robe were gone. Harry and Hermione looked around for Ron once they left the room; Hermione was looking down the stairs and spotted Ron walking in a patch of light. He moved slowly, and Harry watched in horror as he entered the same room where the not-Fred had appeared.

"We have to hurry!"

Both Harry and Hermione ran down the stairs and headed towards the room. They slammed into something and whoever they slammed into let out a grunt. In the pale light, they realized the person was Bill, and they quickly helped him up. The three of them rushed into the room and saw Ron heading towards the invisible barrier. Bill went to grab him, but a shock of magic sent him back. Harry kneeled down to help Bill up, while Hermione looked for a safer way to rescue Ron.

"Dammit, I should have known this was where he was heading." Bill growled out.

"You saw him before us?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep so I left the room I was staying in, and saw the guards walking away from the room. Then I saw Ron leaving Hospital Wing, and I bumped into you two when I went after him."

"There's a tear in the barrier surrounding the gate here." Hermione told them, slipping through unharmed.

Harry slipped in after her.

"I don't think so little brats!" The creature was back.

Harry and Hermione turned towards the gate, but did not see the creature.

"Look behind you."

The two turned around, and their eyes fell on Bill. Except there was something wrong with Bill's older brother. His eyes were a deep shade of red, and he had an evil smirk on his face. Bill stood up and slipped through the barrier that had blasted him back earlier with ease. He turned towards the shocked Harry and Hermione.

"Bill?" Harry questioned.

"I's not him, not fully anyway." Hermione informed him.

"Give the little genius a prize."

"How?" Harry found himself asking.

"Well, let's just say, I have quite a bit of power. I was still possessing the boy Ron, and when he brother was taking care of the wound on the Ron's neck, I took over part of his mind too. My voice couldn't reach the boy from where I was; my voice only reached those guards, so I took over his brother's mind and had him call Ron to where I need them."

"Let them go!" Hermione snapped.

"Let me think about that long and hard," Bill mocked, "No."

Harry lunged at him, but he was blasted back into the wall by the creature's spell. Harry fell to the floor with a thud, he was stunned. Hermione took that opportunity to reach Ron, but she was spotted. Bill grabbed her by the arm and threw her into the wall; she let out a pain-filled gasp before sliding to the floor.

Harry saw Ron and Bill go to the gate, Ron stepped through the gate, and Bill followed after him. Before Bill went through, though, he cast an evil smirk towards Harry. Harry watched as Hermione struggled to her feet, and follow them. Harry forced himself to stand and followed after her.

Harry was immediately hit with a sensation of something pulling him; he staggered until he was able to stand. He looked around the area, and realized he was on a grass covered section of land. He looked around and saw other pieces of land similar to his own, if he looked hard enough; he thought he could see something white in the far distance.

"I got them," A voice said.

Harry turned towards the voice, it was Hermione that spoke. Hermione was sitting on the ground with Ron's head in her lap, while she stroked his hair. Bill lay next to her, and Harry noticed that Bill and Ron were unconscious.

"How?"

"That creature couldn't handle possessing two people at once, especially after we went through the barrier. Bill managed to break free from that monster long enough to help me free Ron and send that creature to wherever it came from."

"That quickly? We just went through an invisible gate."

"That pulling sensation wasn't really bad until you came through, although it felt like a second to us, once we were through the seconds became minutes. What was five seconds for you was five minutes for me, that is the time the battle took place, and by the time you arrived we were brought here."

"So, we're stuck here?"

"Yes, but at least we have Ron and Bill back to normal." Hermione gave Ron a soft smile. "As long as I have Ron, everything will be okay, and if that creature still had Ron, well let's just say he would not have survived my wrath."

There was currently no way back for Harry, so he sat down next to Hermione and checked on Bill. After making sure Bill would be fine, Harry looked at their surroundings again. The entire place was nothing but stars, except for the pieces of land that floated around, the place was empty. Harry realized they were far from where they should be, once Ron and Bill woke up, he planned to start searching for a way home.

Madara spent his time ignoring the little Godling Ming Yue, she prattled on about issues that he did not care for. He continued to lay next to Natsume, who still had not woken up, and it began to annoy him. Humans were too fragile. The stupid Godling was annoying him too, she would not shut up. He really was beginning to loathe the naïve girl that got his prey into so much trouble.

"You know, there's this really funny show with a red head and a robot. It's an American show that I got from what humans call a 'DVD' store," Ming Yue began, "The robot always wants to kill all humans, except for the red head, who is his friend. You remind me of him."

Madara got up with a growl, he had no idea what she was talking about, but she had just insulted him by implying that he cared for Natsume. Before he could eat her, two things interrupted him, Natsume was starting to wake up, and the feeling of power brushed over him. The power he felt was similar to the power he felt when he rescued Natsume from the thing that grabbed the human and the stupid Godling. He would focus on that later, Natsume was coming to, and he wanted to make sure his prey was in one piece.

"Natsume get up, you've slept long enough." Madara told him.

The boy stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

"Nyanko-Sensei, what happened?"

"You were foolish, and got yourself captured, and I had to rescue you," Madara told him, "You owe me half your dinner for the next month _and _you have to ask my permission before helping other Yokai…Are you IGNORING me?!"

"Sorry," Natsume told him, "I saw something in the distance. I thought I saw something move, we can go over and check it out."

"Nope, not a chance," Madara told him, "They would steal the Book of Friends and then you."

Madara scooped Natsume up by the back of his shirt and placed him on his back.

"You will stay there; we are leaving this area, away from whoever is over there." Madara told him. "No complaining, I saved you so I have a right to tell you what to do."

Madara ignored Natsume's protests, and turned to the Godling.

"You can walk, you got my prey damaged."

Madara watched as Ming Yue turned into a white lioness with calico markings. He was reminded that as stupid as she was now, the Godling would grow up into a powerful Goddess. He snorted at the thought, and began to move away from the area, if there were other people they could be threats. He jumped from one floating piece of land to another, he wanted there to be as much distance between him, and anyone that could risk Natsume's life.

Harry saw what looked like a white cloud moving in the distance.

"Hermione, there are no clouds in this place is there?"

"Not from what I've seen so far."

"That means we aren't the only people here."

"That may be the case, but we can't follow them until Ron and Bill wake up."

"Can't we just use magic to float them to other places here?"

"No, I've been trying to use my magic here, but nothing is happening, we have to wait for Ron and Bill to wake up."

Harry sat back down, and watched as the white cloud disappeared into the distance. That gave Harry hope, at least they were not the only ones trapped in this strange land. He began to pace the little piece of land he was on, and began to think over the events that transpired. A creature had turned into a Fred look alike, and then it somehow that look alike had managed to possess Bill along with Ron, through the contact of blood. Before he could question it even further he heard a groan.

"Harry?"

Harry smiled, Ron had woken up, and by the looks of it Bill was stirring too. He watched as Bill woke up, and immediately grabbed his little brother. Ron looked at his brother with confusion.

"What's with you?" Ron whispered, his throat made it hard for him to talk.

"You were under a creature's spell, if you ever scare me like that again, I am going to kill you." Bill told him, then turned to Harry and Hermione, "Where are we, and how did I get here?"

"You got possessed by the same creature that possessed Ron," Hermione told him, "Somehow, he was able to possess you when you made contact with Ron's blood."

Bill looked a bit sick at the revelation.

"How do we get out of here?" Bill questioned, not looking at Ron's throat.

"I saw something moving in the distance, I think they are our best bet," Harry told Bill.

Bill looked at him with uncertainty.

"I don't think that is such a good idea," Bill told him.

"It's the only lead we have right now, I think we should take it." Harry tried to convince him.

Reluctantly Bill agreed, he showed this by slowly getting to his feet. He helped his little brother to his feet, and Harry saw the starch white bandages on Ron's neck. Harry was surprised that Ron was still able to talk, even if it was just a whisper. The group of four began to make their way across the floating pieces of land. They had to wait at some points for the land to get close enough to jump across. Jumping was made harder due to the slippers on their feet, and the robes that reached their ankles. Bill would jump first, making sure it was safe for the other three, and would not allow anyone to move until everyone was safe on the piece of land they stood on.

"I can still see that white cloud," Harry told them.

"It looks more like a huge white fox when you get close enough." Hermione pointed out.

Before they could get any closer, another blast of wind, similar to what Harry felt earlier knocked them off their feet. Once the blast of wind subsided, Harry noticed a black shape get thrown into the distance, opposite of where the white fox was currently going. The black shape had something green near what he guessed was a mouth, but it was too far to tell at this distance.

"I think we should continue following the white fox, we are closer to it," Bill told him, "It could take hours to reach whoever just arrived."

Harry nodded, and once Hermione and Ron were back on their feet, they continued to follow the white fox.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** I do not own the characters depicted in this stories except for Ming Yue and a few OCs. Some characters may also be considered OOC; some of it is due my interpretation of how a character will react to different scenarios. I am not very good at accents.

Shattered Worlds Chapter 2: Worlds Unravel (Part 2)

Hiccup had no idea where he was, or how he got to where he currently was. He had just woken up on a small piece of land. He felt a pressure on his side; he turned his head, and saw Toothless pressed against his side. Hiccup began to slowly sit up, his body was sore; he pushed against Toothless so the dragon would move. Toothless refused to allow him to sit up completely, and firmly yet gently, pushed Hiccup back down. Hiccup lay back down and let out an annoyed sigh. He placed a hand on his forehead.

"_BLOOD?! I'm bleeding!_" Hiccup thought in shock.

Toothless crooned and gently nuzzled him, his snout rested on Hiccup's bleeding forehead.

"I'll be fine buddy," Hiccup told his dragon, "The wound isn't that bad."

"_I hope it doesn't scar, but again, I would be considered more of a Viking if it does scar_."

Finally, Hiccup decided it was time to try sitting up again. Toothless tried to make him lay down again. Hiccup gently pushed the dragon's snout away and slowly climbed to his feet. Hiccup scanned the place he was currently in.

"It's official; I'm no longer in Berk."

Hiccup sat on the floating piece of land and crossed his legs. As far as the eye could see, there were broken pieces of land everywhere. He looked at the sky; there was nothing there except for the night sky, which stretched above them. Hiccup ripped a small section from his tunic, and used it as a bandage for the cut on his forehead. As he decided his next step, he thought about how this could have happened and what led him to be here.

On a small Island of Berk, a cold night was turning into a warm morning. The Vikings on the island got up to perform household chores and other daily activities. Four dragons were eating fish given to them by their human riders. Stoic the Vast, the village leader, checked on his son Hiccup.

"Hello son, how are you feeling?"

Hiccup looked up from his bed. Toothless lay curled up next to him. Hiccup had gotten a fever a couple days ago; he had a wet cloth on his forehead. He was bundled up in layers of blankets and even his father's spare vest. His fever had broken the night before, but he was still ill, so he was forced to stay in bed.

"I'm still in bed. How do you think I'm feeling?"

Stoic gave his son a glare, but did not know how to respond to that.

"Gobber will be here soon to watch over you, _behave_," Stoic warned his son.

Before Stoic left, he walked over to his son and took the wet cloth off his son's forehead. He placed a large hand on his son's head. Satisfied that Hiccup's fever was going down, he placed the wet cloth into a bowl that sat on a table next to the bed. He made sure is son was comfortable before he headed out to perform his duties. He allowed a small smile as his son slowly fell back asleep.

A monster, known as the Shadow Creature, stood on the other side of a dimensional gate. His Majesty sent him to capture their chosen target that lived on the Island of Berk. The Shadow Creature was more spirit than human. The gate would be easy for him to slip through; after all he did not have a solid body.

"You were not a very good Gate Guardian at all."

The Shadow Creature stared at the corpse at his feet. The corpse had once been this Gate's Guardian. The Gate Guardian appeared to be about twenty years old, but he was actually one hundred years old. He was considered young by Guardian standards, and that proved to be his undoing. He had no experience with creatures like the Shadow Creature; the Shadow Creature had snuck up on him from behind. The Shadow Creature killed him before he had the chance to retaliate;

After all Shadows do not kill…

Hiccup stirred from his sleep. Toothless nuzzled his face until Hiccup opened his eyes completely. While this was going on, Gobber entered the hose, but the dragon and boy did not notice him.

"Easy Toothless, I'm fine." Hiccup told Toothless.

"Looks like you haven't died yet."

Hiccup pushed Toothless' nose away from his cheek.

"Hello Gobber."

Gobber shrugged in response as he rifled through the cabinets as he looked for food. He pulled out a loaf of bread and brought the whole thing over to Hiccup. He dropped the bread on Hiccup's stomach.

"Here you go, lunch."

Hiccup stared at the loaf of bread, and then turned to look at Gobber.

"I'm not allowed to make you soup. Last time I made soup from scratch, more than half of the village burned to the ground."

"I've seen you make soup all the time."

"Aye, but those times I was just heating up soup that the other villagers made for me. I can heat up soup already made, but I can't make soup from scratch. What's up with that?"

Hiccup did not know what to say, so he began to tear off bits of bread, and began to eat. Gobber left Hiccup's bedroom and thudded around the house. He eventually came back with a basket of fish for Toothless that Stoic had left behind before he left for the day. Toothless attacked the basket and began to devour the fish with gusto. There was a knock on the door, and Gobber went to answer it. He came back with Astrid trailing behind him. He gave Hiccup a wink, and left Astrid and Hiccup alone. He snuck to where he could spy on them without being seen.

"Hi Hiccup, how are you feeling?"

Astrid approached him; in her arms was a covered basket.

"Hi Astrid." Hiccup blushed a bit when she got closer.

"My mom found out that Gobber is taking care of you, and she heard that I was going to pay you a visit, so she gave me some food to give you."

Astrid put the basket on the table next to the bed; she had a faint blush on her cheeks. She kept brushing her bangs out of her face. Hiccup was blushing too, he picked at the bread that Gobber had given him, but did not eat it. Toothless watched both of them with some amusement in his acid green eyes. Astrid turned towards Hiccup, but did not meet his eyes.

"Here's some chicken soup my mom made…I helped…"

Astrid only looked up to hand Hiccup the soup, she then began to mess with her braid.

"Here are some other things I helped my mom with."

Hiccup blushed. "Thank you Astrid."

Hiccup took the bowl in his hands and began to eat.

"My mom made me help, she said being a good Viking in not only knowing how to fight, but how to cook as well."

Astrid pulled out a fresh loaf of bread, and pulled out a jar of honey, which was considered a novelty and was only gotten through trades. Without looking at him, Astrid cut a slice from the bread and put a glob of honey on it. She handed the slice to Hiccup. Hiccup took a bite of the bread and smiled.

"The soup and bread is really good."

Hiccup gave Astrid a lop-sided grin. He ate his fill of the soup and bread, Astrid spent the time checking the weapons in Hiccup's room. Toothless watched both of them, and let out contented crooning noises. Hiccup began to doze off; Astrid took the bowl and the rest of the uneaten food and put it back in the basket.

"See you later Hiccup." Astrid kissed Hiccup on the cheek.

Hiccup murmured in his half-asleep state. Astrid took the basket, patted Toothless' head, and left the house. Gobber, who had been watching the entire thing, smiled. He could not wait to tell Stoic about what he witnessed at dinner tonight in the Great Hall.

The Shadow creature waited for night to fall. He had the biggest advantage when it was dark. The corpse at his feet was an advantage as well; the Gate would allow him through once he possessed the body. He ignored it at the moment; he was currently using the Gate to pinpoint his target. Unlike the other creatures that served his Majesty, he would successfully capture his target. When night fell, he would strike. As he studied the world on the other side of the Gate, that time would be soon.

Stoic made his way to his home; the sun was setting, so his duties were done for the day. He patted his Thunderdrome dragon, and went inside his house to check on Hiccup. He walked up to his son's room and saw him sleeping. He made his way over and gently shook his son. He smiled to himself when Hiccup opened sleepy green eyes.

"Dad?" Hiccup rubbed his eyes.

"Hello son, I wanted to see if you wanted to go to the Great Hall for dinner tonight. You've been cooped up here for a more than three days, you need the fresh air."

Hiccup yawned, and pulled out his feet out from under the layers of blankets and Stoic's spare vest. He attached his fake leg, and pulled his vest over his green pajamas. He felt a slight pressure as Stoic draped his spare vest on to his son for more protection.

"The night is still cold, and I don't want you to have a relapse."

"Thanks dad."

Hiccup pulled on his boots, and followed his dad out of the house. Toothless followed the pair as they left. The trio left the house and walked to the Great Hall. Hiccup wrapped his dad's spare vest closer to himself for warmth; it really was a cold night. Stoic put an arm around Hiccup to protect him from the biting cold.

"I should have just left you home." Stoic mused.

"Too late now, we are too far from the house now to go back."

Stoic grunted in response as they entered the warmth of the Great Hall. Stoic smiled as Hiccup was whisked away to a table by his friend Astrid; he would be eating with her along with the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Hiccup's cousin Snotlout, and friend Fishlegs. Stoic spotted Gobber and joined his friend at another table. He could not understand why Gobber looked like Snoggletog came early that year.

"Hello Gobber." Stoic said, as he grabbed some food.

"Hello Stoic, I have wonderful news to tell you." Gobber seemed to bounce in his seat.

"Does this have to do with Hiccup's betrothal?" Stoic asked his friend.

"Aye, I know you are still looking for the right wife for him, but we both know the perfect one for him is in our own village."

"I know Gobber, but our allies have been adamant that I arrange Hiccup to marry one of their daughters."

"I know, I know, but those girls are not right for Hiccup." Gobber pointed at Astrid. "That girl is good for Hiccup."

"I know Gobber, which is why I trust her with some of the village duties instead of my son."

"Aye, and she cooks too, she brought food to Hiccup today. She is perfect for him; she can protect him, and provide him with everything he needs."

"I know Gobber, but our allies don't think a girl like Astrid is worthy of the 'Dragon Trainer.'"

The Shadow Creature smiled as night completely fell over Berk. He had pinpointed his target and it was now time to retrieve him. The Shadow Creature became a wisp and entered the corpse through the corpse's mouth. After a few seconds of getting comfortable in the body, he made the body move. He used the body to go through the Gate, the Gate did not react to his flesh barrier, and let him through.

He spotted an old man with a sheep, the old man just looked at him as he walked past. The old man wrinkled his nose at him, grabbed his sheep, and went back into his house. The Shadow Creature continued on his way, the old man was far from the village, and was not his target.

"_I will kill that old man when I take over this world, I did not like the way he was looking at me. However, he is not my target, so he is worthless to me now._"

The Shadow Creature made the corpse walk to where his target was located.

Stoic and Gobber stopped their conversation when the Great Hall doors opened. They looked up and saw a young man the stood on top of the stairs. Stoic had never seen him before, and he noticed that the young man turned is head back and forth as if he were looking for someone. Stoic stood up and began to approach the young man.

"I don't believe I ever met you before," Stoic started, "What village do you hail from?"

The closer Stoic got, the more he realized that there was a smell coming from the young man. He felt a chill go down his spine as the young man looked at him with empty brown eyes. The moment Stoic made eye contact with the young man, he realized the smell coming off from the young man. It was the smell of death. Stoic backed away in shock, he bumped into one of the tables. The other Vikings stopped eating, not sure what they should do.

"You are not my target." A deep voice emerged from the young man's unopened mouth.

Stoic hesitated, he wanted to chase this monster away, but he was still in shock over the fact the young man appeared to be a moving corpse. The young man turned his head again, but this time his gaze settled on to someone farther in the back. Stoic turned to look in the same direction of the monster, and saw that the monster was staring at his son.

"He is my target."

Stoic lunged at the young man, but he froze when something black emerged from the mouth. Before he could figure out what to do, the body fell on him, the smell of rotting flesh caused freeze in disbelief. Gobber helped Stoic get the body off of him, while he was doing this, the other Vikings tried to stop it. Toothless, who sat near the table the teenagers were at, attacked the shadow. The Shadow flowed through Toothless' mouth, unbothered by the dragon's attempt to protect his master. Hiccup stumbled to his feet, and tried to get away from the Shadow that came towards him.

"Hiccup!"

Astrid charged at the Shadow, and swung her ax at it. She hit nothing but air, and to her horror the Shadow succeeded in its goal. She saw the Shadow enter Hiccup's mouth, and saw his eyes go blank and his mouth go slack. She was vaguely aware that the other Vikings were in different states of shock. She held her ax in her hand and stared at the possessed Hiccup, when he walked past her, she was too numb to move. The other Vikings were either too scared to approach the possessed Hiccup, or still sitting with food in their hands, unsure what they should do.

"Get away from my son you foul creature." Stoic snarled, blocking the Great Hall doors.

The possessed Hiccup stared at him with blank eyes, and opened his mouth.

"Your Gate Guardian is dead, and your son was the chosen target. He will die to keep the Gates open between worlds for eternity."

"Gate Guardians?" Stoic felt himself utter, "Sacrifice?"

The possessed Hiccup opened his mouth again.

"Gate Guardians are protectors of worlds, they make sure that none of the worlds interact with one another. My Majesty will be the sole ruler of Time, Space, and Dimensions. I slayed the Gate Guardian of this world to help My Majesty in their goals. Your son will be brought before My Majesty, and will be killed."

Stoic narrowed his eyes, he wanted to punch the monster for threatening his son, but he did not want to hurt his son.

"Stop hiding inside my son's body, and face me coward!"

The possessed Hiccup grinned at Stoic with a too big smile.

"I prefer this body, it provides me with protection. The boy must be yours, and you must come from a high-ranking position. Especially since the people here are reluctant to attack and are looking to you for guidance."

Before Stoic could say anything, Hiccup fell to the floor. He looked up and saw Gobber holding a mug in his hand. Gobber was glaring at the floor where the possessed Hiccup lay. Stoic looked down and saw some blood on his the side of Hiccup's forehead.

"Get out of him you worthless coward." Gobber snarled.

The entire Great Hall watched as the black shadow emerged from Hiccup. When the shadow left his body, Hiccup coughed and slowly got up. Stoic grabbed him and hid him behind his back. Both Stoic and Gobber faced the Shadow.

"You have not been successful." Stoic jeered at the Shadow.

"This is just a temporary setback. I was not expecting that you would attack your loved one to get to me. I have possessed many people and that has never happened."

"You don't know Vikings." Gobber stated.

"Gloat all you want, but this is far from over."

The Shadow Creature looked past Gobber's shoulder and grinned. The Shadow flew past Gobber before said Viking could do anything. The Shadow Creature disappeared into the shadows that were cast by the Great Hall's fire. Everyone looked around, and Stoic pressed Hiccup against his side for protection. There was a growl as a pair of acid green eyes emerged from the shadows.

"Toothless!" Hiccup let out a cry, and tried to run to his dragon.

Stoic grabbed him and pulled him back.

"No Hiccup, that is not Toothless."

"Don't hurt him, please don't hurt him." Hiccup begged.

"I won't, but we need to get that thing out of him."

Toothless opened his mouth.

"I feel powerful, I should have possessed this body first."

The possessed Toothless approached Stoic and Hiccup. Stoic pulled Hiccup behind him and glared at the dragon. Toothless' eyes were slits, Stoic knew that was a bad sign. Hiccup squirmed trying to escape his father's grasp. Toothless suddenly froze in his tracks, and to their surprise slammed his head into the ground. Toothless kept at it until the black Shadow left his body.

"Stupid creature, how dare you!"

The Shadow Creature looked for another person to possess.

"I will not leave empty-handed!"

The Shadow Creature lunged for Hiccup again, but Toothless beat him to Hiccup. Toothless grabbed Hiccup and left the Great Hall holding Hiccup in his arms. The Shadow Creature pursued them in his desire to recapture Hiccup. Stoic, Gobber, and the rest of the Vikings in the Great Hall followed Stoic outside.

"Don't let that thing get Hiccup!" Stoic commanded.

"What are we going to do about the body Stoic?" Gobber asked.

"Have some Vikings bring the body to Gotti's house. I am going to get my dragon and destroy that thing before it gets Hiccup."

Stoic ran to the house and got his dragon, the two of them flew through the night air looking for Hiccup and Toothless.

Hiccup somehow managed to climb on to Toothless' back. The dragon flew through the air and sent blasts at the night sky. Hoping to nail the creature following them. Toothless flew around the island until he was flying above Mildew's house. Toothless spun around trying to locate his target.

"Calm down buddy," Hiccup told his dragon, "That thing may not even be able to fly."

"Don't count on that child."

Hiccup felt something brush against him, Toothless sensed it and dove downwards to protect his rider. Toothless spun around once more and sent out blasts of light at the area around them. Toothless pulled up and headed higher into the night sky. Hiccup felt a pull, and with how wide Toothless' eyes had become, the dragon had felt it too.

"Excellent, it seems I don't have to force you through the gate after all."

"Hiccup!" A voice screamed through the air.

Hiccup saw Astrid riding her dragon Stormfly. He tried to yell out to her, but the pressure from what was pulling at him stole away his voice. Toothless and he were pulled into something, and the Shadow Creature followed them. The last thing Hiccup heard was the terror-filled voice of Astrid.

"HICCUP!"

Toothless sensed something was wrong with Hiccup, and he saw the creature following them. He sent another blast of light at the creature, which caused it to back away from him. Toothless felt Hiccup slip from the saddle, and managed to catch Hiccup in midair. Toothless felt another current of air that pulled him a different way, away from the creature that pursued them. He twisted his body to follow the new current, and let that carry him away.

The world around Toothless spun as he was pulled through the current. The dragon saw a flash of white, then a castle, but he was pulled away from both those things. The dragon saw the piece of land and tried to aim for it. Toothless and Hiccup crashed landed on to the land, and that is all the dragon could remember.

"I guess we escaped that thing for now." Hiccup said.

He got up and dusted his knees, Toothless let out a croon in response.

"Well, let's try to figure a way to get out of here."

Hiccup climbed on to Toothless' back with the intention of flying across the vast area. Before he could, however, two streams of light distracted him. On one piece of land he saw the light manifest into a blonde-haired boy and a black-haired boy. The other piece of light landed a few feet away from him and manifested into two golden-haired boys. One boy had short hair and the other one had long hair, the long-haired boy lay unmoving on the ground he landed on. The shorter-haired boy stood near him sobbing. The shorter-haired boy turned and saw Hiccup.

"Help me, my Nii-san is dying!"

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** I do not own any characters except for Ming Yue and a few OCs. Any questions regarding the conversation between Gobber and Stoic is my idea of how marriages work during that time. Many allies had their children marry each other to make peace among tribes. Hiccup before the battle with Green Death would not be sought after and trying to find him a wife would have been hard for Stoic. Hiccup after the battle with the Green Death would have probably made him more desirable to Stoic's allies, and they would want to marry their daughters to Hiccup.

Shattered Worlds: Worlds Unravel (part: 3): 

Yuuri Shibuya had seen and been through many things, but nothing like this. The black-haired youth found himself rushing to a golden haired boy when he heard the boy's cry. The boy cradled another golden haired boy in his arms, who was bleeding badly. Yuuri did not stop running, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a red-haired boy making his way over as well. The red head was followed by something black with acid green eyes.

"What are you doing Wimp? They could be dangerous!"

Yuuri ignored Wolfram, and he heard the irritated Blonde running after him. He reached the younger golden-haired boy, the boy turned to him with tears streaming down his face. Yuuri saw as the boy opened his mouth.

"Please help him; please help my Nii-san!" The boy begged.

Yuuri could feel his demon side surface, his hair began to get longer and those watching would notice his pupils starting to slit. The golden-haired boy did not even flinch at the sight, and allowed him to get closer to them; he seemed to know that Yuuri meant no harm. Yuuri felt the energy of his powers flow through him as he began to heal the long-haired boy resting in his brother's arms. As he healed the boy Wolfram caught up, and the red-haired boy with the strange black beast, arrived moments later. Yuuri thought about the circumstances that brought him to this place.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty! I, the humble and devoted servant Gunther, welcome you back to the Demon Kingdom! I am not worthy of his elegance!"

Yuuri let out a nervous laugh as his lavender-haired advisor pulled him from the water fountain. Yuuri used water to pass between worlds, which included Earth and the Demon Kingdom. Yuuri was born on Earth as an average high school student, but in the Demon Kingdom he was the king. Gunther wrapped him in a blanket, and allowed himself to be pulled to his castle. Gunther prattled on and on as they made their way to the castle.

"…Waltorana von Bielefeld is visiting his nephew, your fiancé Wolfram. Gwendal is most displeased, and Conrart is not quite himself at the moment."

Yuuri focused in on what Gunther just said. Gwendal, Conrad, and Wolfram were all half-brothers that had the same mother but different fathers. Gwendal was a full demon, Conrart who preferred being called Conrad was half human and half demon, Wolfram was full demon. Yuuri had only seen Waltorana a handful of times, usually when the noble wanted to make sure the boy was the Demon King. He also saw the man after Wolfram had run to the Bielefeld territories and he had gone to get his friend back.

"Your Majesty, we are finally here! My heart is always so full with happiness every time I can see your noble-self entering your castle!"

Yuuri ignored his advisor and entered his second home, the home where he was king. He was greeted by Conrad, who had a strained smile on his face. Yuuri noticed that he seemed tired, and his eyes showed the faintest hint of frustration.

"Hello your Maj-"

"Call me Yuuri; you are my Godfather after all, and the one who gave me my name."

Yuuri could not but help smile as Conrad let out a chuckle.

"Yes your Majes-Yuuri, Gwendal and Wolfram are entertaining Lord Waltorana Von Bielefeld. I will escort you there, and then I shall take my leave."

"Why don't you stay with us?"

"Lord Waltorana does not want people such as myself to be in his presence."

Yuuri did not say anything, it was known throughout the Demon Kingdom that Waltorana hated both humans and half-demons, because they had human blood flowing through them. The humans and demons looked exactly the same, the only difference is that the Demons aged slower and lived longer. They also had hair colors and eye colors not often seen among any of the humans. He followed Conrad as he was led to the dining hall in the castle.

"Wolfram must love seeing his uncle; it is rare for him to come to the Blood Pledge Castle."

Yuuri saw Conrad give the slightest flinch. Wolfram always complained that he was not very observant as the Demon King to all those around him, and would someday find himself in danger because of it. Yuuri did not know how, but he sometimes picked up on very slight things regarding people's feelings. He just was not very good at it all the time.

"Wolfram is fine," Conrad replied, quite not meeting his eyes, "he is very happy _his _uncle is here."

Yuuri could sense a slight snarl under Conrad's breath as he mentioned this. Before he could ask any more questions, they reached the dining hall doors. Conrad opened them, and ushered Yuuri inside and followed in after him.

"His Majesty Yuuri Shibuya has arrived." Conrad announced.

Yuuri was struck again about how different the brothers were from each other. He spotted Gwendal sitting at the large round table. He had grey/black hair and blue eyes. He was currently frowning, and Yuuri noticed there was a wrinkle appearing between his eyebrows. The baby of the family, Wolfram, was sitting across from his uncle. He had bright blonde hair and emerald-colored eyes. Usually Wolfram would have noticed him, but he seemed too engaged in the conversation with his blonde-haired uncle. Yuuri gave Conrad a reassuring smile, and he saw relief enter his godfather's brown eyes. Conrad had brown hair and brown eyes. After shooting a slight glare at Wolfram's uncle, Conrad slipped from the room.

"Hello your Majesty." Gwendal muttered.

Yuuri stopped in his tracks as he pulled out his chair. Gwendal did not always call him that, so it took him a bit by surprise. His sentence, however, had gotten Wolfram and Waltorana's attention. Yuuri quickly sat down in his seat and blushed slightly, he felt a bit embarrassed.

"Hello your majesty, it is always a pleasure to see you." Waltorana told him.

Yuuri saw Gwendal frown even more out of the corner of his eye. Wolfram did not act like he usually did, which was to immediately pounce on him the moment he came in, and calling him '_Wimp_.' Yuuri saw as Gwendal's hands twitch in a familiar way. When Gwendal got mad, upset, or anything that made him uncomfortable he would knit stuffed animals to calm himself down. He looked like he would rather knit stuffed animals then to be here with Waltorana.

"What brings you here your majesty? Weren't you supposed to be home doing your baseball thing?" Gwendal asks him.

Yuuri could not help but stare at Gwendal, Gwendal never spoke this much. The last few words would have been his speech quota for the entire day. Yuuri felt awkward, and felt even more awkward when Wolfram and Waltorana turned to look at him. Yuuri was a bit relieved when he saw the faintest hint of jealousy in Wolfram's eyes as Gwendal spoke to him.

"Oh yeah, well at my school we are able to invite someone to spend the entire day with us." Yuuri faltered a bit, he hated being put on the spot. "I wanted to bring Wolfram to school with me, he's my friend and I thought it would be a good experience for him."

"Why would you have my nephew interact with _humans_ your majesty?" Waltorana asked with his nose wrinkled. "I know enough about your Earth to know that if it dominated by _humans_."

"Uncle, it would be good for me as the Demon King's fiancé to see what his life is like outside of the castle." Wolfram told his uncle.

Yuuri noticed that Wolfram was well-behaved in front of his uncle.

Wolfram shot him a look that clearly said, "_I will be watching you, and making sure you are not cheating on me!_"

Yuuri began to have second thoughts about bringing Wolfram back to Earth.

"That is all well and good your majesty, but I would not like my nephew to be exposed to more humans than he has to be, it's bad enough that his half-brother is half-human. I am so glad Gwendal is full-demon so he can point Wolfram down the right path."

Yuuri saw Gwendal clench his fist.

"Uncle, you and I know humans are inferior to us." Wolfram agreed.

Yuuri could not help frown, he knew Wolfram did not mean what he said, but still felt some anger on the absent Conrad's behalf.

"What time do you plan to take Wolfram back to your world?" Gwendal grunted out.

"Um, tomorrow at least, I will spend the night here, and then take him to Earth with me."

"Well then, if his majesty takes my nephew with him, I will arrange the trip back to my territory. After all two weeks is long enough that I've been away. Please excuse me your majesty, I have much to do."

Yuuri watched as Waltorana stood up and left the table. The wrinkle that had been between Gwendal's eyes vanished once Waltorana was out of the room. Once his uncle was gone, Wolfram got up and began to demand Yuuri on why he did not inform anyone he had planned to arrive at the castle among other things. Yuuri was stuck with Wolfram while Gwendal left the room to knit a stuffed animal.

An exhausted Yuuri climbed into bed, he was in his pajamas and had a bath earlier. As he climbed in, he noticed that he was the one currently in the bed. Wolfram had a bad habit of sneaking into his room and climbing into his bed. Yuuri just out up with it, trying to force Wolfram out of the bed once he was in there never worked, the blonde would not budge.

"Good night Yuuri." A voice said.

Yuuri turned and saw Conrad.

"Night Conrad, where is Wolfram?"

Conrad frowned. "Back in the healer's room, they want to make sure he is doing fine before being sent with you to Earth."

This got Yuuri's attention. "What happened?"

"When you left two weeks ago, something attacked our Kingdom. Wolfram got hurt in the attack, and once his uncle got news of his injuries he came to Blood Pledge Castle. You do not need to worry though, Wolfram is fully healed now, and we just want to take precautions before sending him over to your world."

"He was injured? How come no one told me? He was more behaved, and then he acted like himself once his uncle left."

"I could have sworn Gunther told you when you arrived. He had been feeling better, but he is still a bit tired."

"Wait, Gunther told me?"

"Yes, I heard him telling you about it as I waited for you inside the castle, a window was open and I heard his voice."

"I kind of zoned out…"

Conrad chuckled at that, and then grew more serious. "After you left to go to Earth, one of our human territories was attacked. Wolfram and I went to protect our allies with our men; Wolfram came because his argument was that '_the Wimp would be upset if anything happened to the humans_.' When we came across the scene there was fire everywhere, we were able to contain it, and when we did we saw this huge black creature oozing lava and flames. The creature attacked Wolfram and burned him on his side. Thankfully, before more damage could be done Gwendal and Gunther arrived and managed to kill the creature. Its body disappeared before we could recover it for investigation. Wolfram was put on bed rest until the wound was healed. His uncle got the news a day later about the injuries and came here to keep him company until he felt better."

"Do you think he will be safe on Earth then?"

"My little Wolf will be safe on Earth with you. Now get some sleep you have a long day ahead of you." Conrad smiled at Yuuri and left the room.

Wolfram stirred from his sleep and opened his eyes; it took him a couple seconds to realize he was still in the healer's room. He had wanted to sleep in the Wimp's room, but they wanted to make sure the wound on his side was healing. They also wanted to make sure that it would not scar. They had put healing salve on his side before he had gone to bed.

"Good morning my dear nephew, I just wanted to see how you were doing before I left today."

Wolfram looked up and saw his uncle; he smiled when his uncle leaned down and kissed his forehead. Wolfram knew Gwendal and Conrart hated his uncle for valid reasons, but despite his uncle's flaws he cared for his nephew. Wolfram mused that his uncle was the closest thing to a dad he would ever have. His uncle was also the younger brother of his father, and treated him like his own son.

"I am doing much better; the healers want me to rest until it is time to go to Earth with Yuuri."

Wolfram watched as his uncle flinched slightly.

"I do not approve of this; I do not want you to be exposed to strange things."

"I've been to Earth before with Gwendal and Conrart before, and everything was amazing. They have these things called cars, and televisions. They also have a thing called an 'Air Conditioner' for hot days that they put on in their homes to stay cool."

Wolfram saw his uncle stare at him in confusion at the things he mentioned.

"I do not like the fact that you were attacked here, what makes you so safe there?"

"Whatever attacked me won't be able to last long there; the television shows that monsters get killed pretty quickly there."

His uncle still did not look convinced, but his uncle could not sway him. Wolfram had not seen Yuuri in two weeks, he was going to spend more time with him and make up for the days he had missed. He felt his eyes grow heavy again; he body was tired from healing from the wound. As he drifted off he felt his uncle tuck him in and leave the room. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

"Wolfram wake up, it is time to go."

Wolfram opened his eyes and saw his brother Conrart looking at him with a gentle smile on his face. Wolfram realized his uncle must have left some time earlier, because his brother only relaxed when his uncle was gone. He really could not blame his brother; his uncle did not treat him very well. Wolfram shot up from his bed.

"Don't touch me human!" Wolfram scolded.

Conrart just smiled at him. Wolfram did not hate humans as much as he said he did, but still did not fully like them. Yuuri showed him that not all humans were bad, and their adopted daughter Greta had human blood. He only treated Conrart that way, because his mother and Conrart had kept his brother's heritage from him. He did not like being lied to, and it hurt when his uncle revealed it to him.

"His majesty is waiting for you Wolfram; I have packed your bags for the trip."

"Aren't you coming with us?"

Conrart just gave him a smile.

"His majesty just requested your presence, and I wouldn't be allowed in Yuuri's school due to my appearance as an adult."

"You could always stay at the house; Mama Jennifer would love to see you."

"I would not wish to intrude on his majesty's time with his fiancé. Besides, I don't need to go because I know he will be safe with you."

Wolfram felt his cheeks go warm. He was not blushing! He glared at Conrart who let out a small chuckle at his embarrassment. Conrart handed a bag to Wolfram, and helped him out of bed. Wolfram wanted to yell at him, but did not feel the need to at the moment. The two of them went down the hall, and met Yuuri in the Great One's temple. The Great One's temple was a tribute to the first king of Blood Pledge Castle, and was run by female priestesses. The priestesses led Yuuri and Wolfram to enchanted pools of water that would send them back to Earth. Wolfram saw Conrart, who had permission to enter the temple for this occasion, went to stand next to Gunther.

"Oh your majesty, so brave and noble! I Gunther, your noble servant, will write your heroic journey so that all those that follow you will know what a wonderful king you are."

"He's my fiancé!" Wolfram snapped.

Before more words could be exchanged, and before Wolfram could do any more than yell at Gunther, Yuuri and Wolfram were transported to Earth.

"They're here!"

Wolfram felt hands wrap him in a hug the moment he emerged from the Shibuya's bathtub. He looked up and saw Yuuri's mother Jennifer, her actual name was Miko, but she made everyone call her Jennifer or Mama. Jennifer let go of Wolfram and hugged Yuuri.

"Let's get you out of those wet clothes and into something warm."

Wolfram got out of the tub after Yuuri, and began to follow her, but a brief flash of pain from his injury stopped him. He clutched his side, and looked up as Yuuri's mother put a hand on his side her face was laced with concern. She ushered him out of the bathroom and into the living room. Yuuri followed behind them.

"Do you have any medicine?"

"Yes, Conrart packed my bag, so there should be some healing ointment."

Jennifer rummaged through his bag to find the ointment.

"I thought Gisela had healed the wound."

Gisela was Gunther adopted daughter and one of the best healers in the entire Demon Kingdom.

"Gisela was not there when I first got injured, or the two weeks I was recovering. She was needed to heal a dragon that poachers had injured. I did not want anyone to send for her, because the dragons needed her more."

"Here it is!" Jennifer announced.

Wolfram lifted the side of his shirt to allow Jennifer to apply the ointment. Wolfram disliked humans, but even though Jennifer was full human, Wolfram trusted her. He allowed her to apply the ointment and wrap the burn in fresh bandages. The wound was almost completely gone, but it still hurt occasionally if he was in a position that pulled on the healing skin. After Jennifer was done, she vanished into another room, and returned moments later with two packages.

"When Yuuri told me he wanted to bring you to his school I got a couple things for you."

Wolfram sat up slowly and gently took the packages from her.

"May I open them?"

"Of course." Jennifer gave him a large sincere smile.

Wolfram opened one package and saw a blue version of Yuuri's black uniform. He turned to show Yuuri, but Yuuri had disappeared into his bedroom to get some dry clothes. Wolfram opened the second package; in it was a green winter coat that had fake white fur on the hood and at the bottom of the coat.

"Thank you Mama." Wolfram told Jennifer.

"I wanted to buy you something to match Yuuri, and I heard Yuuri mention that black was only worn by the king. I also bought the winter coat, because it is very cold here due to it being winter."

Wolfram gave Jennifer a small smile, and Jennifer beamed at him. Wolfram looked up and saw Yuuri return with a set of clothes, he was already dressed in warm clothes. Wolfram took the clothes from Yuuri, and slowly got off of the couch and entered the bathroom that they came from to get changed. Wolfram quickly got out of the wet clothes and put on the dry clothes. He was careful not to aggravate the wound on his side. The clothes were a pair of blue pants that Yuuri told him were jeans. His shirt was a white shirt with a green sleeveless jacket that covered it. After getting dressed Wolfram made sure the translation device given to him by Annisina, who was an inventor, was still working. The device fit in a person's ear and allowed people of two different languages to communicate with one another.

"Wolfie! I have lunch ready, would you like some?"

"Yes please Mama, I will be right out."

Wolfram left the bathroom, and entered the area where the family sat to eat lunch. Wolfram noticed Yuuri's dad was absent, Wolfram concluded he was at the place called a 'job.' Yuuri's older brother Shori was sitting at the table across from Yuuri. He looked into the kitchen and saw Jennifer preparing her famous curry, and to his surprise the Great Sage Murata had joined her. Murata was the Great Sage of the Demon World, his spirit reincarnated into different people in their history. Some lives Murata was probably a woman, but in this life he was a young man the same age as Yuuri and also from Earth.

"The curry looks so good Mama." Wolfram told Jennifer as he sat next to Yuuri.

That was when Murata spotted him, and to Shori's annoyance, Murata pushed him aside to greet Wolfram.

"Move friend of my little brother."

"In a moment brother of my friend." Murata turned to Wolfram. "When Shibuya told me about bringing someone to visit the school I convinced him to bring you. I am from a different school from Shibuya, so I could have asked him to come, but I felt it would be educational to you to see all the hard work Yuuri does in his classes."

As he spoke, Jennifer placed plates of curry in front of everyone. Wolfram saw her sit at the head of the table. When Wolfram looked at her, Murata turned as well, and both boys realized that they should talk later. Wolfram dug into his curry, and savored every bite he took of the foreign food. Murata was sitting next to Shori, but every time Wolfram looked up, he sent a wink at Wolfram and nodded towards Yuuri. Wolfram chose to ignore him, it was impolite to flirt at the table while eating.

After an hour of eating and idle conversation, lunch finished. Jennifer stood up and gathered everyone's plates and took them to the kitchen to clean up. Yuuri, Wolfram, and Murata retired to the family room to watch television. Shori left the table and entered his room to work on his College homework, Jennifer hummed a song as she cleaned the dishes in the kitchen sink. Yuuri flipped through the channels on the television until he found something that Wolfram, Murata, and himself wouldn't mind watching. Wolfram sat next to Yuuri, he was alternating between watching the television and listening to Murata describe the schools on Earth in general. Murata babbled on about the differences between his school and Yuuri's school, he did not seem to mind that Wolfram was not fully paying attention to him.

The next day Yuuri and Wolfram got ready for school, Murata had left much earlier to attend his own school. Murata had slept over due to Jennifer insisting that that he should stay. Yuuri changed in his room while Wolfram changed in the bathroom. Once they were done, they entered the kitchen where Jennifer had their breakfast waiting for them. Wolfram spotted Yuuri's father who was heading out the door for his day at work, he saw Jennifer kiss him on his cheek as he left through the door. Yuuri's brother Shori walked by the table with toast in his mouth, he was heading off to one of his College classes. Shori kissed his mother on the cheek as he left through the door. Wolfram ate the rice from his breakfast first, he was a little tired due to his still healing wound. While they ate, Jennifer sat down at the table and joined them for breakfast. After breakfast was finished Jennifer cleared the table and washed the dishes. Yuuri grabbed his school bag while Jennifer bustled around the kitchen, Wolfram just sat in the seat watching Yuuri and Jennifer as they went through their routine.

"Have a good day at school Yuuri." She kissed Yuuri on the cheek causing her son to blush in embarrassment.

"Good bye Wolfram, have a good day at school." Jennifer told Wolfram and then kissed him on the cheek.

Wolfram did not mind being kissed on the cheek, his mother was much more embarrassing at times than her when it came to showing her sons affection. Both Yuuri and Wolfram left the house and headed off to Yuuri's school. Wolfram was glad he was bundled up in a winter coat, because it was very cold. The wind blew causing their hair and coats to move along with it, there was also a small layer of snow on the ground. Wolfram put his hands in his pockets to keep them warm, it took him a few seconds to realize that Yuuri was talking to him.

"...glad you came. My school has a temporary program where one student in each class is allowed to invite one person for a week to join them at the school. I was chosen from my class, and Murata told me to invite you." Yuuri told him.

Wolfram listened, but he was a bit out of it due to being tired. He followed Yuuri into the school, and followed Yuuri into a room where other people were gathered. Wolfram looked around the room and saw students ranging from Yuuri's age, to younger and older than Yuuri. He noticed that some students wore the same uniform as Yuuri, while others wore different uniforms which showed they were from a different school. Some students were talking to people with natural blonde hair as well as people with natural red hair those students came from a different country. He turned his head when he heard two girls giggling, they were looking at him and blushing. If he wasn't so tired he would have yelled at them, but he just turned away and stared straight ahead.

"You have failed me Wizard." The voice cut like ice through the audience that stood before their King.

"Your Majesty, that was just a minor setback..."

"Silence! Give me one reason why I should let you live, against my orders you left the gate I told you to attack!"

"That is why I am here your Majesty, the boy we were originally targeting has a friend that can pass through two worlds. I can get our target and his friend that would benefit us."

The Wizard watched as his Majesty thought about what he had said.

"Very well, fail me and their would be dire consequences for you."

The Wizard bowed. "Yes, your Majesty."

The Wizard turned and left the throne room, and with a help of magic, teleported back to the first gate he took over. The Wizard owed his loyalty to his Majesty, after all it was his Majesty that brought him back from the dead. He had originally come from a world dominated my wizards, witches, and all sorts of magical creatures. However, he had been executed in his own world, the people did not take kindly to his kidnapping and murdering of the young. They had called him a serial killer, he had called himself a scholar. All he did was cut apart people while they were still alive to see how much pain a person could take as well as how the internal organs worked on the inside of the body. He had been decapitated in front of the families of his test subjects. His Majesty returned his head to his body and brought him back to life, and now he was given another chance to execute his tests. The Wizard stepped through the gate leading to the area where his targets were, he used magic to change his clothes into a suit and changed his appearance to appear more like the people he walked among. He slipped into the school unheeded, and headed into the school's principal office.

Yuuri was showing Wolfram the school as he headed to his first period class, he was a bit concerned that Wolfram was not calling him a cheater or wimp. Wolfram seemed subdued, which Yuuri was not sure he liked about his friend. Yuuri noticed how the girls along with some boys were checking Wolfram out. Yuuri was jealous about the girls, because he had zero luck with them, the boys made him really uneasy and he pulled Wolfram along after him. He pulled Wolfram all the way into the classroom where he let go of his arm. His teacher greeted them, and introduced Wolfram before letting them head to their seats. Wolfram was subdued the entire time, and when he sat down in the desk next to Yuuri, he winced.

"Today we will learn about..." The teacher began, but was interrupted by another teacher.

The two conversed for a few seconds, and the teacher put her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Shibuya, you are requested at the principals office, it is advised to bring your friend."

Yuuri stood up and Wolfram followed his lead. Yuuri left the room with Wolfram trailing after him. The teacher that summoned him lead the way to the Principal's office. Yuuri was worried, no one was telling him what was going on, and the teacher had not told him anything yet. When the group of three entered the Principal's office, he was surprised to see his dad, what scared him was that his father was crying.

"Dad! What happened?" Yuuri asked as he rushed to his father's side.

"Your mother is in the hospital, there was a bad accident, I am taking you home."

Wolfram felt his back hit the wall when he heard Jennifer was hurt, and he slid down it into he ended up with his arms wrapped around his legs. Yuuri fell to his knees and tears started to stream down his face. The principal put his had on Yuuri's right shoulder and spoke softly to him. The Principal gently pulled Yuuri to his feet and Yuuri's dad grabbed his left hand in a vice like grip. The Principal and Yuuri's dad spoke softly, and a teacher was sent to gather Yuuri's coat. The teacher slipped out of the room and came back with Yuuri's coat and backpack along with Wolfram's coat. Wolfram and Yuuri put on their coats and followed Yuuri's father out of the school. Wolfram wanted to say something to Yuuri, but he couldn't find the right words. The two boys followed Yuuri's father in subdued silence.

"We will get there shortly, just follow me." Yuuri's dad told them.

Wolfram looked up and then turned to look at Yuuri to see how he was dealing with the shock, as he did so he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. To his shock, he saw Yuuri's dad walking with a group of businessmen! He went to tell Yuuri, but something hit his injured side and he fell to the ground in pain. Yuuri snapped out of his thoughts and bent down to check on Wolfram, his 'dad' bent down to check on Wolfram too. Yuuri's 'dad' placed his hand on his chest him what to outsiders appeared to be concern, but he was really putting a spell on Wolfram. Wolfram felt himself unable to breath well, which was causing him to start to pass out, before darkness took him he pointed past Yuuri to Yuuri's real father. Then he fell limp in Yuuri's arms.

"Dad?!" Yuuri blurted out when he turned his head and spotted what appeared to be his father.

"Son?" His father stopped dead in his tracks and stared in disbelief. "What are you doing out of school?"

Before Yuuri could answer a hand covered his mouth, and one of his arms were pinned behind his back as he was forced to his feet. He saw his father's eyes widen in shock at the man that held him, the man looked just like him. Yuuri's real father got over his shock and narrowed his eyes in anger at the man that held his son. Around them a crowd had gathered to see what was going on.

"Let my son go, NOW!"

"No, I don't think I will." The Wizard dropped his guise and allowed his true form to be shown to on-lookers.

The Wizard used his magic to levitate Wolfram, and started to pull his targets towards the gate. He created a barrier so no one could come to his victims' aid. Yuuri's dad banged his fist against the barrier, trying to break through, but the barrier did not yield under his fists. The Wizard summoned the gate to open and with a final smirk at the boy's father, he pulled both his victims through the gate. He had thought he had gotten his targets secured until a blast of magic threw him back. When he turned to look, the boy called Yuuri had water magic surrounding him, the boy also had longer hair and slitted pupils. In Yuuri's arms lay Wolfram, the Wizard felt a chill go down his back when Yuuri looked at him.

"You lied about _my mother_ to hurt us, it is not my nature to be cruel, but this incident shall be punished. JUSTICE!"

The Wizard was flung away from the gate and deep within the empty space that separated the worlds from each other. Yuuri and Wolfram were flung in the opposite direction due to the blast of Yuuri's power. As Yuuri and Wolfram were flung away from the gate, Yuuri felt his power slowly slip away as they fell. He felt Wolfram move as he started to wake up. Both boys were pulled through space until they hit the ground of an area that had broken sections of land.

"My name is Yuuri, and this is Wolfram." Yuuri introduced himself properly once the older golden-haired boy with the ponytail was healed.

The younger golden-haired boy looked up, he was still cradling his brother in his arms. "My name is Alphonse Elric and this is my brother Edward."

The red-haired boy introduced himself as well. "My name his Hiccup and this is my dragon Toothless."

Hiccup, Yuuri, and Wolfram stood awkwardly while Alphonse was in his own world cradling Edward in his arms.

"So," Hiccup said to break the silence. "What do we do now?"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:** All characters belong to their respective owners, I only own a few OCs. The series this chapter is based on is Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood.

Shattered Worlds: Worlds Unravel (part 4):

Alphonse cradled his brother Ed in his lap waiting for him to wake up. He was too focused on his brother's well-being to fully acknowledge the three boys and the dragon that stood around him. He refused to move until his brother opened his eyes. He did not want to take his eyes off of his older brother; he almost lost his brother forever. He no longer had his parents, and Ed was the only family he had left. As the others waited for him and his brother, Al's mind went back to what occurred that resulted in them being in this strange place.

"Edward Elric!" A female voice shouted. "Why was there an invitation in the in the trashcan?"

Al turned at the sound of the voice and saw his sister-in-law Winry holding an envelope in her right hand and tapping her foot. Winry and his brother had married four months before, and Winry was now four months pregnant with their first child. Ed and Winry were going to be young parents, they were both nineteen. Al had just turned eighteen years old himself. Al had to suppress a laugh as he saw his older brother shuffle into the room. Winry had been suffering some mood swings due to the pregnancy, and his brother took the brunt of her anger.

"Don't make me ask again." Winry warned her husband.

"I threw it in there, because it was from that Bastard, it was an invitation to his engagement party."

Winry put her hands to her cheeks and began to gush.

"Colonel Roy and Miss Riza are engaged, that is so romantic, I am so glad that they are finally going to get married. They make a great couple. Let's pack and head to Central."

Al let out a laugh as Ed sighed in relief; his older brother barely dodged a potential deadly bullet. Al left and entered the office room where his own invitation was located. He already made plans to meet his girlfriend May at Central, and the two of them would go to the party. May was from the country of Xing that was separated from Amestris by a desert. He could not wait to meet with her again; he had not seen her in months. He left his little office and went to his room to finish packing for the trip.

"Edward Elric that is not how you pack for a trip, see this is how you pack."

Al heard Winry scold her husband.

"I hope that Bastard dies…OW!"

Al chuckled as he heard the sound of a metal wrench smack flesh. His brother and he had been childhood friends of Winry, and once she had taken up her family's automail business it had become a recognizable interaction between the two; Ed saying or doing something stupid and being smacked for it. Al was staying at the Rockbell's house owned by Winry's grandmother Pinako. Pinako helped take care of them as children, and had insisted that they stay with her. She planned to give her home to Winry when she passed away. Al knew that would not be anytime soon, Pinako was a very strong woman and was too stubborn to leave her broken little family behind. With that thought in mind and a smile on his face, he slipped into his room to finish packing.

Roy sat in his chair as his colleagues teased him about finally asking Riza for her hand in marriage. Well, the teasing mostly came from a visiting Jean Havoc, the man was learning to walk again, and had left his hometown early to attend the party. Alex Louis Armstrong was lamenting about the beauty of a married couple and the virtues that they carried. Roy had tuned him out after the large blonde man began to talk. Heymans Breda and Vato Falman were visiting from their bases, and were laughing along with Jean's teasing. Kain Fuery watched them, unsure whether to laugh with his comrades, or to stay quiet, he was the youngest of their team.

"You know what the saddest thing is about the whole thing?" Jean asked between laughs. "Colonel here is in his thirties, but Fullmetal, who's a teenager got married before him!"

"Shut up Havoc…" Roy warned.

His threat was drowned in laughter.

"Also, not only that, Fullmetal got his wife pregnant." Jean turned to Roy. "Say Mustang, how does it feel to be outdone by a kid?"

Before Roy could set his crippled comrade on fire, Riza came through the door, her glare shut the entire room up. Except for Armstrong who continued to gush about couples and the beauty of marriage. Riza's glare focused on Jean, Breda, and Falman before turning to her fiancé. She pulled out a gun and pointed it at him.

"You have a job to do Colonel, get to it." Riza then turned to the others. "Those who do not have work, get out of this room."

Jean was the only one who left, while the other men went back to their paperwork, Armstrong was still gushing about Riza and Roy being engaged.

The week could not come fast enough for Al, his brother and Winry were with him waiting for the train that would take them to Central. Winry was fussing with Ed's jacket and making sure that his tie was straight. Al was a bit envious of the couple, even though he knew Ed would deny it, his brother loved every bit of Winry's fussing. He saw his brother kiss Winry on the lips after she was done straightening his tie. Ed then laid a hand on Winry's stomach and the two of them smiled at each other.

"All aboard, destination Central!" A conductor yelled.

Ed helped Winry on to the train before he grabbed his wife's and his luggage. Al grabbed his own luggage and climbed in after them. Al helped Ed put the suitcases away in the racks and sat down across Winry, his brother joined them a minute later and sat next to Winry.

"I wanted to make sure the luggage was secure." Ed told them.

"Nii-san, I can't wait to go to the party, it is going to be great."

"I could care less." Ed told him, earning a jab in his side from his wife.

"Ed! How could you treat the person that helped you with the Philosopher's Stone with such hatred?"

"I don't hate him, I just don't want to go to the party and get teased about becoming a father."

"What? You don't want to be a father? Well, it's too late for that."

"That's not what I mean Winry, and I do want to be a father, I just don't want to hear them pick on that Bastard."

Winry gave a sly smile. "You do care about him."

Al decided to chime in, "Did I ever tell you about the time that Ed decided to mess with Roy, and pretended to be his son when the Colonel was hitting on some women on the train?"

Winry leaned in to listen. "I don't think I have."

Al then told her the entire story, and Winry fell into fits of laughter, the brothers joined her.

"Rise." A voice commanded.

The man rose at the command, and stared at the figure on the throne.

"Your Majesty, I will serve you for bringing me back from the dead."

"Shou Tucker, the 'Sewing Life' alchemist, I have brought you back because I heard about your work. I am sure that you have heard of Edward Elric, the 'Fullmetal Alchemist'?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"That boy is a sacrifice, and your job is to kill him, you will have a disguise to hide who you truly are from those that once knew you."

Through the aid of magic, a necklace with a white diamond appeared in Shou Tucker's hands.

"As long as you wear that necklace you will go unnoticed."

Shou Tucker turned to look at the mirror one of the King's servants brought to him. His reflection showed who he truly was, a pale man with greasy brown hair. His glasses reflected the light that hit the mirror and appeared solid white. Shou Tucker was a man that knew about sacrifice, he sacrificed the life of his wife and the life of his daughter for his experiments. It was a pity that his wife chose to starve to death, and he and his daughter were killed by Scar. He slipped the necklace over his head and looked at the mirror again. He saw a handsome young man with clear blue eyes and combed and shiny brown hair. A grin split his face.

"Thank you Your Majesty, I will not fail you."

"Now go, do my bidding." The King dismissed him.

Shou Tucker slipped through the barrier to enter his former home, he headed for Central, even though he did not know how long it had been since his death, he had a feeling that Edward Elric would be there.

An exhausted Ed, Al, and Winry got off the train in Central, they grabbed their bags and headed for the hotel they would stay in for the night. Al had met with May along the way, and she was going to the same hotel room. She already had a room and waited for the trio to check in and followed them to their room. The room had two large beds, and after Ed put the luggage away, he and Winry collapsed on the closest bed and fell asleep. Al stayed up with May to catch up, until he too fell asleep. May left the room and went to her own hotel room to sleep. Once in the room she went to close the curtains, but as she did so she saw a figure standing near the Central train station. When she blinked and leaned closer to the glass to get a closer look, the figure vanished.

"My eyes must me playing tricks on me." She mumbled to herself and went to bed.

The sun filtered through the window and woke up Al first, his bed was the one closest to the window. He got up and stretched, and headed into the bathroom to get ready for the party that would be held that afternoon. He showered, got dressed, and finished up by brushing his hair and teeth. After he was done, he left the bathroom and saw Winry and Ed waking up.

"Good morning." He greeted them.

"Morning." Ed replied.

Winry would have responded as well, but she was hit by morning sickness, and had fled to the bathroom. Both brothers winced in pity for the young woman, and Ed got up to take care of his wife. Al left the room to wait for them and May. May was the first person to greet him in the Hotel's Lobby.

"Hi Alphonse." May greeted. "How do I look?"

May was wearing a traditional Xing dress, and her hair was pulled into buns that were tied with ribbons.

"You look beautiful May." Al told her.

The young couple waited for only a half-hour when Ed and Winry joined them. Ed was wearing a suit like he was, but Ed's tie was red while his tie was blue. Winry wore a pale blue dress that reached her knees, her baby bump was showing as well. The group of four left the hotel to head for the Central military headquarters, the party was taking place there.

"Hey Fullmetal good to see you."

The group of four looked around and saw Jean Havoc waving at them with a cigarette in his mouth. He had crutches in his hands, and behind him Armstrong had a wheelchair. Jean Havoc was learning to walk again, so the wheelchair was on hand when he became too tired to strand.

"Hey, it's good to see you walking again." Ed told him.

"Hi Mr. Havoc." Al greeted him as his small group entered the building.

"Oh young love!" Armstrong gushed. "Young Edward and young Winry are a prefect couple and they are welcoming a child into the world. Will wonders never cease?"

Al gave Havoc a weak smile before ushering May into the building. He saw Ed and Winry being greeted by other party goers, the men were in military uniform while some women were in dresses. Al spotted Armstrong's oldest sister in her military uniform, and to his surprise Riza was in a dress instead of her uniform and her hair was down. Al saw Roy heading towards his brother.

"Fullmetal, I see they let you out of your cage to attend the party."

"Colonel Bastard, I surprised that you were let off you leash by your master, it's a shame since you are using your freedom to yap at people."

Before the teasing could get worse Riza and Winry grabbed their respective lovers and pulled them to different areas in the dining hall. While this was happening, Al saw a young man in a military go in the direction of his brother. It would not have bothered him, except that he never saw the man. Before he could follow, Roy and Riza went to the front of the gathered party goers.

"I would like to announce that I, Roy Mustang, will be married to Riza Hawkeye. I hope that all of you will attend the wedding where my lovely Riza will become Riza Mustang!"

There was clapping at his announcement and Al saw Armstrong sobbing while his sister rolled her eyes at the whole thing.

Shou Tucker could not believe his luck, he had just followed a large group of people inside the Central headquarters, and had spotted the Fullmetal boy. The boy was older, taller, and much calmer than when he last saw him, but a boy like that was not easy to forget. Tucker had never seen anyone with gold-colored eyes, except the other boy that he assumed to be Al, who was with some Xing girl. He would have asked Al how his body had been returned to him, but he had more pressing issues at the moment, which included poisoning Edward Elric. His opportunity came sooner than he anticipated. Ed came near him holding a glass, the boy's attention was on the announcement that Colonel Roy had made. Tucker slipped a small amount of poison in the boy's glass, he did not want to kill the boy with poison, he had other plans for him.

Al smiled as Ed and Winry joined May and him, his brother was sipping slowly out of a wine glass. The four went over to Roy and Riza to congratulate them on their engagement. Al did not think too much of it when Ed hung back a bit, until Ed leaned on him. Roy's sharp eyes did not miss the incident at all.

"Fullmetal, are you all right?"

As Roy got out of his seat, Al felt his brother slid off of him and hit the floor with a thud.

"Fullmetal!" Roy shouted running to Ed's side.

Winry went to her knees and began to check on Ed, she tried to remember what her parents who were doctors had taught her as a little girl before they died. Al felt like something had punched him in the stomach, and froze as Riza and Roy took action. Riza plucked the glass out of Ed's hands, and Roy called for a doctor. Al vaguely recalled a brown-haired, blue-eyed man, claiming to be a doctor whisk Ed away. Roy, Riza, Winry, and May followed. May dragged a stunned Al behind her. They entered the hospital room in the headquarters.

Shou Tucker wanted to get Ed away from the prying eyes of Roy, Riza, Winry, May, and Al. He lay Ed on the bed, and pretended to check him over to lessen the others' suspicions. Riza still had the glass that Ed was drinking from, and he made an excuse that he needed to check it for poison, as well as that he needed it to see what antidote Ed would need. He took a tiny sip of the glass and pretended to be shocked by what he tasted, and rummaged through a bag he brought to extract the antidote. He injected the 'antidote' into Ed's arm, it was actually a drug to keep asleep for his next plan.

"There he should be fine, I must insist you leave so he can rest."

Tucker gritted his teeth slightly as the group did not leave at first. Eventually, to his relief, they reluctantly left the room. Tucker hid a smirk as they left, and when the last person was ushered from the room, he locked the door and turned to Ed.

"You know I should have used you instead of my daughter Nina for my experiment."

Ed did not respond, he had been drugged into sleep.

"Well, this will be you last day alive, it is ironic that you will be murdered under the noses of the ones you love."

Tucker began to make a transmutation circle on the floor, when he was done, he dragged Ed from the bed and placed him on it.

"Your mother will be seeing you soon."

Tucker activated the transmutation circle.

Al felt a chill go down his spine, something was wrong, he ran back to the room he had left almost five minutes ago. Al slammed into the door leading to the room and found it was locked. He banged the door with his fist, he did not care that he risked breaking his wrist from the blows, he wanted his brother. I hand grabbed his fist mid-swing, and Al turned to see Roy. The Colonel snapped his the fingers off his gloved hand, and used his flame alchemy to burn down the doors.

Shou Tucker stopped his alchemy to see what had caused the noise and the heat that he had heard and felt. He did not care about the transmutation circle that was still running with the alchemy he had fed it. Edward would still die, only now it would be more painful than it what it would have been if he had completed the transmutation. He spotted Roy Mustang and the boy that must have been Al, and to anger Mustang, he pulled of the diamond necklace.

"Shou Tucker, you're dead, Scar killed you!" Roy exclaimed in shock.

"I was brought back to life by my King." Shou Tucker smirked. "Young Edward Elric here is the sacrifice for the greater good."

"What are you talking about?!" Roy demanded.

"It is too complicated for your tiny brain to comprehend."

Roy started to snap his fingers together to summon his flames once more, but a blast of energy from the transmutation circle knocked him off his feet. Al fell on the ground next to him, the only one the was not knocked off his feet was Shou Tucker. Roy got to his knees and saw a sight that chilled him to his bones.

"It seems that you interrupted me in the middle of something, now you are going to see the consequences."

Roy and Al watched in horror as Ed was lifted into the air by flashes of light. Some of the light held him, while the other flashes of light became as sharp as blades, which stabbed Ed throughout his body. Roy got up and nailed the transmutation circle with fire, and opened a gap in it, which Al dove through to get to his brother.

"Alphonse! Ed!" Roy shouted.

"It seems that I will get two birds with one stone. Thank you Colonel Mustang." Tucker mocked.

Roy glared at him, and continued to hit the transmutation circle to open a new path, the original one had closed trapping Ed and Al. The fire was not working this time, and when the transmutation circle finally stilled, Ed and Al were gone. Roy fell to his knees in numb shock. Shou Tucker's laugh brought him out of his stupor.

"It seems that I have accomplished what I set out to do."

Roy flung a blast of fire at him, but Shou Tucker was gone, his laugh echoing throughout the room.

On the other side of the gate Al saw what happened, and he saw the other party goers enter the room. He saw some soldiers demanding what had happened, and where his brother and he were. Al clutched his dying brother to his chest as he felt himself being blown to a piece of broken land. There he pleaded for his someone to save his brother.

Al felt Ed stir in his arms, and smiled when his brother opened his eyes. Hiccup, Toothless, Yuuri, and Wolfram ran over to them. Al saw his brother look at the boys before him, and was forced to let go when Ed saw the dragon.

"What is a Chimera doing here?" Ed blurted out, before looking around. "What happened, where are we?"

"This is a dragon not a chimera." Hiccup said.

"We don't know." Al told his brother. "I haven't asked the others how we got here."

Hiccup spoke up. "When Toothless and I were brought here, I saw a white creature a good distance away from us. If we catch up with it we can figure it out what is going on."

Al turned to his brother. "Can you stand?"

Ed tried to get to his feet, but collapsed again. "More or less."

"If we are just walking, he can ride on Toothless' back." Hiccup spoke up. "He won't mind, right buddy?"

Toothless crooned and positioned himself so Ed could climb on his back. Once Ed was on Toothless' back, the small group headed in the direction of where Hiccup had last seen the white creature. Each one was hoping that their search would reveal an ally.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note:** I was not too thrilled about the last chapter, so when I am finished with the entire story I may edit the chapter later. This chapter will feature cameos based on myself and people I know, can you guess which one I am? I don't own the characters being used except for some OCs. The chapters should be getting longer from here, enjoy!

**_Shattered Worlds: Worlds Unravel (Part: 5)_**

****"Here they come! Protect your stations!" A voice yelled.

The voice belonged to a brown tabby cat that made up one of five that guarded one of the world gates. The gate guardians usually had one as the lowest number of guards to four being the highest. This was the only gate that had five guardians. The Guardians consisted of Wildpelt that specialized in fire magic and offense. Icefire who specialized in water magic and was equal in offense and defense along with Hawkpelt who specialized in the dark magic they teamed up to create the next barrier should Wildpelt die in battle. Icefire was a Himalayan mix while Hawkpelt was a tuxedo cat. The final two were Hawkpath and Tangletalon that were located directly in front of the gate, Hawkpath specialized in the air magic and Tangletalon specialized in earth magic. Hawkpath was a mixed breed cat; he had a pale blonde coat with white and light brown markings. Tangletalon was also a mixed breed cat, and she was marked like a red fox. They were the best at defensive tactics, but performed badly at offensive tactics.

"Hawkpelt, make it dark!" Wildpelt commanded.

As Hawkpelt did as he was told, one of the enemies tried to attack him, which caused Wildpelt to summon her fire magic. She engulfed herself in flames, and jumped on the enemy, setting him on fire. Icefire summoned her water and created razor sharp diamond shapes from it, and sent it at the enemy. The enemy line fell by one row as they were impaled by Icefire's magic. Tangletalon summoned a rock wall and sealed the gate so the enemy could not get through. Hawkpath used blasts of air to send their enemies away from the sealed gate.

The entire areas was engulfed in darkness, the only light that could be seen was from the fire that Wildpelt controlled. As they were fighting, two enemies broke through, and went after Icefire. Wildpelt went to aid her, but before she could reach her, Hawkpath sent a blast of air that flung Wildpelt far away from Icefire. Before Icefire could be slaughtered by the enemy, Tangletalon sent a rock spear, and impaled one of Icefire's attackers. Icefire was able to finish off her other attacker by herself. The five guardians were able to reduce their enemy by more than half, causing the survivors to flee. The five cats made sure that the enemy was long gone, before they stopped using their magic.

"They will be back again." Icefire told Wildpelt.

"I know, we will continue being a thorn in their side until they die or we do." Wildpelt replied.

"So what now?" Tangletalon asked.

"We wait." Hawkpelt told her.

The five guardians had one more thing they had to protect; each guardian was being assigned to be protectors for those that would arrive from other worlds.

****Madara was aware that he was being followed, the stupid little Godling and the naïve Natsume had not picked up on that yet he noted. Whoever was stupid enough to follow him was not a threat, merely an annoyance. The Godling was now in her human and was talking to Natsume; the boy was being too polite in Madara's opinion to be listening to such an airheaded female. Madara glanced behind him and noticed that the group that was following them was getting closer. He could see them now. There were three human males and one human female, two of the males were obviously related since they had the same hair color and smelled similar. The two

"If you value your insignificant lives I suggest you state who you are!" Madara snarled.

The group was only a couple feet away from them now so Madara knew they could hear him. His snarl had also alerted Natsume and the stupid Godling to their presence as well. Natsume walked over to him, and placed a hand on his snout, which calmed him slightly. The stupid Godling left them to greet the group that had been following them. She had a smile on his face, and she was already talking before she reached them.

"Hi, I'm Ming Yue." She told the group.

Behind her Madara rolled his eyes.

"This is why you will die before you become a proper God." He told her.

"Um, my name is Harry Potter." The black-haired boy stated as he approached them.

"I'm Hermione Granger, we are lost, and we were wondering if you could help us."

"I'm Natsume Takashi, I'm sorry, but we are lost too."

Madara let out a snarl of annoyance.

"I don't care who you are, state your business or leave!"

Madara saw the older red-haired man glare at him, before speaking to the group.

"My name is Bill Weasley and this is my younger brother Ron…" Bill gestured towards the younger redhead.

Madara smelled a hint of blood coming from Ron.

"…I'm sure we are all here because of similar reasons. It would probably be a good idea to work together in order to get home." Bill told them.

Madara snorted. "Why should we?"

Madara felt a poke from Natsume in warning, but chose to ignore it.

"You smell weird, almost like those exorcists, I don't like it."

Madara saw the group of four flinch.

"You were hoping I would not notice it, but I don't like people that can be a problem to Natsume. I could care less about the little Godling brat."

Madara saw Natsume turn to them.

"Before you tell us, have you seen anyone else around this place?" Natsume asked the group.

"I saw a dark shape when we entered this area; it was shortly before we saw you." Harry told him.

Madara shared a glance with Natsume, Natsume wanted to help them, Madara did not want to help.

"If you help everyone I will buy you udon for a month." Natsume told him.

Madara thought about it, and then turned to the small group.

"Fine, we will stay here until whoever it is catches up, do anything to Natsume here and I will devour you." Madara growled at them.

"I understand." Bill answered for his small group.

Hiccup saw the white shape in the distance before the others.

"Hey, I think that white shape has stopped, that means there could be others in here with us." He told the group.

Toothless climbed up next to him as Al, Wolfram, and Yuuri jumped from one piece of broken land to another to join them. When Al landed next to Hiccup, he noticed for the first time Hiccup was missing a leg. He glanced from Hiccup to his brother Ed, who was still on Toothless' back. His brother's attention was focused on the white shape. Wolfram was at the rear of the group, because he was not fully healed, he took the opportunity to look behind himself to make sure they were not being followed. Hiccup stopped in front of them, which caused the others to stop as well.

"We should be there in another ten minutes." Hiccup told them.

"I hope they are allies." Yuuri muttered.

The group of six made their way over to the white shape. As they got closer they could make out the white creature, it looked like a large white fox. They could also make out what appeared to be humans standing near it. After almost fifteen minutes, which was longer than Hiccup had thought, the small group made it to the white fox's group.

"Hello, are you allies or foes." Hiccup felt himself blurt out.

"It depends." The white fox responded.

"Be nice." A boy scolded the fox. "My name is Natsume, this is Madara."

"My name is Ming Yue." A white-haired girl piped up.

"No one cares!" Madara snapped.

"Um, my name is Hiccup, this is my dragon Toothless, the two golden-haired people are Edward Elric and his younger brother Alphonse, the black-haired boy is Yuuri, and the blonde is Wolfram." Hiccup gestured to each person as he introduced them.

Bill stepped forward. "Nice to meet you, my name is Bill Weasley, this is my little brother Ron, and these are Ron's friends; Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

"Since that is finished, what are all of you? Some of you don't smell completely human. If you don't tell me I am leaving with the stupid Godling and Natsume." Madara told them.

"I don't think we should, it would violate the protection rules." Hermione fretted.

"Rules don't seem to apply anymore as you can see." Madara replied. "Now be a good human-thing and tell me."

"Um, I'm a witch." Hermione told him.

"I'm a wizard, and Bill and Ron are wizards too." Harry told him.

"Bill seems to have the ability to talk, however his brother seems to have had that ability taken away from him." Madara observed. "I smelled blood, and could not figure out why he was not answering for himself. Did something happen to his vocal chords?"

"Ron got his throat cut by the creature that attacked us. He can speak, and the wound is not deep, but it hurts him to talk." Harry told Madara.

"Hmm, very well, continue." This time he turned his head to the other group.

Madara had no idea what a witch or wizard was, but he did not care, he just wanted to know why they smelled different from other humans.

"Wolfram and I are from the Demon Tribe." Yuuri told him.

Madara looked at them in confusion; the two boys looked just like normal humans.

"I am a Viking." Hiccup told them.

Madara had heard of Vikings, they had the reputation of being blood-thirsty savages; the boy did not look like a Viking at all.

"We will all take a rest before continuing on." Madara told them, he had noticed that Natsume seemed to be fighting sleep. "Any complaints will be met with my teeth."

The group of eleven lay down on the grass to get some sleep. Natsume was curled up against Madara's side. Ed had managed to climb off of Toothless and joined his brother, they slept back to back. Hiccup curled up against Toothless, and the dragon spread his wing over Hiccup. Wolfram and Yuuri slept back to back as well. Hermione slept curled up in Ron's arms, and Harry slept with his back against Ron's back. Bill lay in front of them; he along with Madara and Toothless scanned the area before falling asleep once it was deemed safe.

The gates the group had gone through began to activate. The gate from Natsume's world settled, because the sacrifice from the previous guardians had kept it closed. The gates leading to Hiccup's world, Ed's world, and Ron's world continued to glow from activation. They did not know it, but the gates were linked to them, which caused them to react strangely.

"Arthur, what is going on?" Molly asked, as the Hogwarts' walls started to change.

Arthur saw the ceiling and walls of the Great Hall warp into something. There were students and families still there that saw it all, and they let out gasps in surprise. When the ceiling and the walls stopped their warping, Arthur first saw nothing but stars and broken pieces of land. After looking at the strange place, he spotted his children, along with Harry and Hermione. He also spotted some teenagers and two creatures he had never seen before.

"See that black creature," Charlie began, "If looks like a dragon."

Everyone in the Great Hall was transfixed by the sight before them.

"Stoick, look at that!" Gobber exclaimed.

Stoick the Vast, who had been thinking of a way to save his son, looked up. Stoick's jaw dropped, the sky around the Island of Berk was changing. He heard the other villagers stop and exclaim to each other about the strangeness of the sky. Lines appeared between the changing sky, and seemed to separate it into different sections. When the sky had stopped warping, Stoick saw a vast starry sky that had broken sections of land in it.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted.

Stoick looked over and saw Astrid staring at a sectioned piece of sky. He rushed over and saw the form of his sleeping son, and Toothless protecting him. His son seemed safe at the moment, and Stoick let out a sigh of relief. As he reached to touch the image of his son, his hand went through it. Shocked, he pulled his hand away from the image, and decided to keep an eye on the image that showed his resting son.

Gunther was pacing the Blood Pledge Castle walls laminating about Yuuri's choice of bringing Wolfram to Earth and not him. He stopped when the walls of the castle began to distort. The lavender-haired advisor fled to find Gwendal.

"Gwendal!" Gunther cried. "Something is wrong!"

Gwendal looked up from his knitting, which was a pig that looked like a bear, and glared at Gunther.

"What is it?" Gwendal demanded.

"The walls!" Gunther exclaimed pointing at the walls.

Gwendal looked up as the walls stopped distorting and reflected an image back at the two men. Gwendal saw his brother and King Yuuri sleeping in a vast empty black space with stars and broken pieces of land. Gwendal got up, and shoved his knitting aside.

"Get Conrad, we have to get to the bottom of this."

As Gunther left to retrieve Conrad, Gwendal went to the stable to get some horses that would take them to the Great Sage's hall.

Roy slumped into his chair in the Central military headquarters. He ran a hand over his face out of stress, Ed and Al were gone. The other party goers were staying at the headquarters, because they felt that they would be protected from whatever had stolen two teenagers. Winry had long since stopped sobbing for Ed, and decided to act on ways that would save him. Riza was helping her in trying to figure out what could be done to bring the boys back. May was looking at the transmutation circle that caused the entire thing, and was working on the way to reactivate it using her country's alchemy.

"What's going on!?" A scream interrupted Roy's thoughts.

Roy looked up, and noticed the walls were distorting, he attempted to set the walls on fire. The flames did not do anything and continued to distort. Roy jumped out of his chair and rushed to the party goers, his plan was to evacuate them from the building safely. The walls in the entire headquarters were distorting, and by the time Roy reached the guests, an image had appeared. The image showed a vast starry night sky, which had broken pieces of land floating close to each other in it. On one of the pieces of land, Roy spotted Ed and Al, and he rushed over. To his relief the boys seemed to be fine.

"What's causing all of this?" One female guest asked.

"I don't know ma'am, but I will get to the bottom of this."

Roy left the party once more for his office, and as he thought about the events that may have led up to this moment, his eyes never left the sleeping boys that the wall ahead of him was currently showing to him.

"Get up, it's time to move!" Madara snapped at the group.

Natsume and the other members of the group slowly stirred from their slumber. Madara got to his feet, which caused Natsume to slid on to the ground. Natsume let out a groan and rubbed his head, after another stretch, he got to his feet. Al got stood up and helped his brother to his feet. Hiccup gently nudged Toothless' wing off of him and got up, he let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes. Toothless clamored to his feet and nuzzled him. Bill got up and helped Hermione, Harry, and Ron to their feet. Wolfram kicked Yuuri in his sleep, which woke him up, and Yuuri nudged Wolfram to wake up the blonde. Both boys stumbled to their feet. Ming Yue jumped to her feet and began to run up to Madara.

"Touch me and I will EAT you!" Madara snapped at her.

Not fazed by the threat, Ming Yue patted Madara on the head.

"Don't push your luck Godling!" Madara snarled.

That caused Ming Yue to stop.

"I wonder how our families and friends are dealing with our absence right now." Hiccup's voice interrupted Madara's thoughts of killing the Godling.

"Our mom is probably beside herself with worry." Bill said.

"My mom would most likely be thinking that I was on a honeymoon, and then scold me for taking Yuuri to such and unromantic place." Wolfram mused.

Bill looked at Yuuri. "You two are together?"

"No!" Yuuri told him.

"Enough chitter chatter, let's go and find an exit to this place." Madara snarled at them.

The group got to their feet and started to follow Madara as he lead the way through the vast area to try and find an exit.

"What are they doing?" Gobber asked.

Stoick and Gobber were having dinner in the Great Hall while they watched Hiccup and his strange group. Stoick could not quite put his finger on it, but he had a feeling time where Hiccup was flowed faster. Stoick had been waiting all day for Gothi their village Elder to figure out what may have happened. Gothi had examined the body of the young man, and concluded that he had been long dead before the creature took it over. The young man was given a Viking funeral, because it was revealed that he had died on battle.

"Stoick look, who are those people?" Gobber asked pointing at the broken sections of images that did not have Hiccup in it.

Stoick looked up and saw people he had never seen. He saw a group of boys that turned into creature, one boy turned into a wolf, and the other one changed into what looked like a fox. In another broken section he saw thin, non-Viking boys, surrounded by girls in yellow dresses while they wore blue. In another section he saw a man that could be a Viking talking to a young man in blue, who was holding some sort of staff in his hands. Other things revealed a young boy with blue eyes and spiky hair talking to something that was not there. He saw a red-haired girl that had a Viking father and a mother that appeared to come from a different culture. Stoick was overwhelmed by all the images he saw, he had no idea what was going on and it scared him. His son was knee deep in whatever was happening around them.

"That Lass seems to have some Viking in her." Gobber said pointing to the red-haired girl.

"How come no one else seems to see the white-haired boy?" Astrid questioned as she spotted the boy in blue.

"Who is that boy talking to?" A Viking asked pointing at the spiky-haired boy.

Other images began to show up as well, Stoick tried to keep track of them. He saw two red-haired people who seemed to be a couple, around them were other red-heads and people that were not related to them. He seemed to be looking directly at it them, they were doing the same. Gobber was waving to a black-haired man, as well as making faces, the black-haired man flung fire at the image. Astrid seemed to freeze in her tracks when a lavender-haired man and two other men seemed to call out to her. Stoick could not hear voices, but it seemed that the red-haired couple was trying to get his attention. If he could have guessed, the people that seemed to see them may have some connection to the group of people that were currently with his son.

"Leave it to Hiccup to start something that gets him way over his head." Gobber stated.

"Why can't me son have normal issues like puberty, why does he have to get into something that broke the sky?" Stoick groaned.

"It wasn't his fault this is happening, that weird shadow creature started it when he kidnapped Hiccup." Astrid informed them. "By the way is his hair natural?"

She was pointing at the lavender-haired man in question.

"I'm not sure anymore, I'm not sure of anything anymore." Stoick admitted. "The sky doesn't break like this and show images, yet it happened."

"The red-haired Lass's mom is good looking, wish I was her husband."

Gobber was looking at the image with a brown-haired woman that had three red-haired triplets sitting near her.

"Gobber!" Stoick groaned.

"What? I am just stating the facts." Gobber looked at her more closely. "Actually, you would make a better husband to her than me."

"Gobber, the woman is married." Stoick informed him.

"I hope Hiccup meets her." Gobber continued ignoring Stoick.

Stoick groaned these things always seem to happen to him.

"Arthur look, the children are leaving the spot from before." Molly told her husband as the group continued moving.

"Yes, but check this out." Arthur told her.

Molly went over to him, and they both saw a large man with red-hair and beard eating. The three of them spotted each other at the same time. Molly gasped as the man rested his green eyes on Arthur and herself.

"Excuse me!" Molly waved. "Could you help us? We are looking for our sons."

The man looked at her, but seemed distracted by a bald man with a blonde mustache. That is when something clicked in Molly's brain. The red-haired bot traveling with her sons looked a bit like the man. She looked up and realized that the Great Hall was showing other images as well. She spotted a young spiky-haired boy with blue eyes; he seemed to be talking to something that was not there. Molly felt pity for him, but the boy did not seem to see her. She saw other people and things as well. She hoped that her sons would be safe with all of this happening around them.

"See I told you something was strange." Gunther told Gwendal and Conrad.

The three men were in the Great Sage's hall and looking in the mirror Ulric the priestess was holding. The mirror was only showing them one image; it seemed that the barrier at the Great Sage's hall kept the images out. Gunther saw an image of a young warrior-type woman; she had blonde hair and blue eyes. She seemed confused at seeing him staring at her; she pointed at his hair and seemed to be asking another person a question.

"That boy looks like he could have descended from the Demon Tribe." Gunther pointed at a white-haired boy talking to a large man in red.

Roy was annoyed, no scratch that, he was pissed. A bald man in a helmet and a blonde mustache was mocking him. The man stuck out his tongue out at Roy, and made other faces at him. Roy sent fire at the man, even though he knew that the fire would not hurt him. After he did that, the man seemed to get bored with them, and wandered to another image. Roy saw a brown-haired woman with a red-haired daughter and red-haired triplet sons. Her husband stood at her side, the husband and wife seemed to be a happy with one another.

"I wonder what Fullmetal got into now, and I wonder what will happen." Roy Mustang mused.

Roy decided to pass the time observing the other images that reflected off the wall.

Elsewhere, unaware of the events going on around them, the group of eleven made their way through the vast area to find an exit. These events would change their lives either for the better or for the worst. The five gate guardians were waiting for the children that would save the time, space, and dimensions. The fate of the worlds seemed to be in the hands of a small group of people, but no one knew if others heroes would rise to help them. Only time would tell.

**_To Be Continued…_**

**Note:** The next few chapters will be focused on other characters that were referenced in this chapter. I hope you continue to enjoy Shattered Worlds as the plot is revealed. The next chapters will focus on Rise of the Guardians, Paranorman, and Brave(2012) as well as some Japanese animations.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note:** I do not own any of the characters, except for a few OCs.

**Shattered Worlds: Worlds Unravel (part 6)**

The five cat Guardians waited for their charges inside of their shared castle. The three female Guardians each had a castle of their own, while the two male Guardians did not have anything of value attached to them, except for their rank as Guardians. Wildpelt had a castle that was once used as a fort during the wars that their world had, before the three female Guardians put a stop to that. Icefire had a castle that had an ocean on one side and a forest on the other side. Tangletalon's castle was located in a clearing deep in the forest; she had flowers and horses all over her land. The castle they shared was in the center of all of their connecting territory. Wildpelt, due to her rank, had a large section of the shared castle to herself. Icefire, who was second in rank, owned a huge section to herself. Tangletalon owned the smallest section of the shared castle among the three. Hawkpelt and Hawkpath had to ask permission to stay in the castle, and each of them had a small room to themselves.

"When will they get here?" Tangletalon asked.

"I don't know, we will just have to wait for their arrival." Icefire replied.

"I already got that covered, I sent our advisors to go get them." Wildpelt chimed in. "I have the most authority here, and henceforth I have more than five bedrooms with connecting bathrooms."

"You do realize that apparently the people we are Guardians to are quite attractive." Icefire told her.

"Hmm, be right back."

Wildpelt slipped from the room, and a few minutes later a _whirring _sound was heard.

"What is Wildpelt doing?" Tangletalon asked Icefire.

"Knowing her, something really idiotic." Icefire replied. "I hope our advisors can find the people we are guarding."

The group made their way across the broken pieces of land, there seemed to be no ending in sight. Madara, Toothless, and Bill were in front of the group, Ming Yue, Hiccup, Yuuri, Wolfram, Harry, Hermione, and Al were made up the middle of the group, and finally Ed, Natsume, and Ron made up the last of the group. A flash of light caused them to pause and cover their eyes. When the light disappeared, they saw a three figures heading towards them.

"Keep your guard up." Bill told everyone.

"Like you need to tell me human." Madara snarled him.

Toothless growled, and turned his attention towards the three figures. One figure broke off from the two and approached them. The group got a good look at him, the man they saw seemed to be in his late teens early twenties, and he had blonde hair with purple dyed tips and purple eyes. He wore a purple shirt with long sleeves and black pants. His long blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail and his bangs framed his face. When he saw them he waved, and gave them a lopsided grin.

"Hello there!" He called out. "Before you kill me, I would like to inform you that I am an ally, and I have been sent here to retrieve you."

When the group looked at him in confusion, he gestured to the two figures behind him.

"We are the advisors to the Guardians that guard one of the gates."

"I think your friends should join you before we discuss anything." Bill told him.

They did not have to wait long, the other two figures arrived about a minute later. The first one to reach them was a young man that appeared to be in his late teens. He had blue long hair the flowed behind him, as well as blue eyes. He wore a blue cloak and white pants. Yuuri could not help thinking that this man could pass as Gunther's younger brother. The young man made his way over to them, and gave them a quick bow before joining the blonde haired man.

The last to arrive was a young boy that looked like he was in his early teens, or close to it. He had medium length blonde hair, and they noticed that his right eye was green and his left eye was blue. He was wearing a white shirt with a green vest over it, he also wore black slacks. He approached the group unhurried, and joined the other two men at his own pace. The boy was the one that spoke up.

"Hello, my name is Chann, we have been sent by our Gate Guardians to retrieve you all. This blue-haired man is named Adonis, and finally the blonde idiot here is Boris." The boy told them. "If you have any questions, or would like to address me in any way, please call me Wolf, I prefer that name over my actual name."

The man named Boris snorted in laughter.

"What, pray tell, is so amusing?" The boy asked in annoyance.

"Your name means 'young wolf' so why don't you just go with the name Chann?"

"Well, _Boris_, you should go by the name of Man-whore, which is a more fitting name them _warrior_."

"Oh really, when you stop being short, then you can mouth off, but until then I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

"Do you think I am afraid of you?"

"Gentlemen please." Adonis interrupted. "We have a job to do, we need to get these people to safety."

"How old are you guys?" Yuuri asked.

"I'm twenty-four, Adonis is eighteen, and _Chann_ is twelve."

"It's _Wolf_."

"Um, even though this argument is _so_ insightful, I would like to know how to get out of this place." Hiccup interrupted them.

Chann, or Wolf as he liked to be called, cleared his throat and turned to the group.

"Pardon my lack of courtesy, we have been sent by the Guardians to retrieve you. The Guardians have linked their gate to this place so that we can bring you safely to their world. Now, if you will so kindly follow me, I will lead you to their castle."

Wolf turned around and began to walk in the direction he had originally come from. Adonis followed after him without looking back. Boris gave the group a wink and a grin before he followed the other two advisors. The group each exchanged a look, before they reluctantly followed the three advisors. The three advisors led the group to the area that they arrived from, which still had a glowing white light floating in the air. Wolf touched the light, and he vanished from the world to wherever the Guardians were. Adonis followed him, Boris stayed behind so that he could keep an eye on the group as they entered the orb of light. Bill grabbed his brother's arm, along with Harry's arm, Hermione grabbed Ron's free arm so that she could stay with him. With a look at Boris, Bill brought his group to the orb of light and went through. Wolfram grabbed Yuuri's arm and pulled him through the portal after the first group vanished into thin air. Ed and Al followed them, followed afterwards by Hiccup and Toothless. Ming Yue followed them, and finally Natsume, Madara, and Boris followed her through the portal.

Bill was blinded by a flash of light, as well as the rest of the group, when he was able to open them again he saw that they were inside a castle. He looked around the room they were in, and saw a Himalayan cat that looked like it was mixed with another breed, a brown tabby, a fox-colored mixed breed cat, a tuxedo cat, and finally a blonde mixed cat. The tabby was the one that approached the group once all of them were through the portal and safely within the castle.

"Greetings, I am Guardian Wildpelt, and these are Guardians Icefire, Tangletalon, Hawkpath, and Hawkpelt. Welcome to our shared castle, we have been waiting for you. We will become Guardians for each of you."

"Why?" Bill asked.

"We are forced to stay here to protect our world from the evil that is trying to take it over all of time, space, and dimensions. We need you to become our Champions, and gather as many allies as you can to help us put an end to this conflict. Some of you will be asked to stay in this castle while some of you will go on your journeys. As the highest ranking Guardian and Queen, I will assign you to those that will be your Guardians. After you are assigned to the Guardian that will protect you, your wounds will be treated and you will be fed and given shelter until we call upon you to go on your journey. After much deliberation, I have made my decision. Hawkpelt will be the Guardian to Bill Weasley; Hermione will also have Hawkpelt as her Guardian. Icefire will be the Guardian to Yuuri, and Alphonse. Toothless, Ming Yue, and Madara will not have Guardians, because they will be free to follow whichever path they chose to take. Tangletalon will be Guardian to Harry Potter. I will be the Guardian to Hiccup, Ronald Weasley, Natsume, Wolfram, and Edward. Now, please approach your Guardians and retrieve our protection as well as your instructions."

Bill went over to the tuxedo cat, along with Hermione. Yuuri and Alphonse went over to Icefire, Alphonse picked up Icefire and held her in his arms, and a purr from Icefire showed that she was content with the contact. Harry went over to Tangletalon, while Wild pelt's group approached her. Toothless and Madara joined her group; they wanted to protect their charges. Ming Yue went over to Hawkpath. Wildpelt used her powers to properly heal Ron and Ed's wounds. While that was going on, Adonis went to stand near Icefire, Boris stood by Tangletalon, and Wolf stood by Wildpelt. Once Ron and Ed were fully healed, Wildpelt turned towards the others once more.

"Godling Ming Yue will stay at the castle along with Bill Weasley. The rest of you will all be sent on tasks that will assist us; however each person will have assigned groups. Hermione will join Harry and Ron on their quest. Hiccup and Toothless will be sent in a different group, and Madara and Natsume will be sent in another group. Yuuri and Wolfram will make up a different group, and Ed and Al will make up the final group. Each one of the groups will be sent to different areas to retrieve allies to stop the evil. Now, let us treat you all to feast, as well as a place to rest. The group I am the Guardian to will have to take turns attending the feast and taking a bath."

"I thought you had more than one bathroom." Tangletalon piped up.

Wildpelt turned to her, and gave her a pointed look. "_Shut up_."

"The feast is this way; it is inside the dining hall." Wolf told them as he led the way.

The group was led to the dining hall where a feast awaited them. The group, except for Wolfram, sat down to eat. Wolfram went to the bathroom to take a bath, before he would join the group at the dining table. The feast went without a hitch, except occasionally Wildpelt would disappear, and every so often one of the boys would jump in their seats with a blush on their face. At one point of the feast, Ron Weasley left to use the bath after Wolfram had returned to the table to eat, both Hawkpelt and Wildpelt disappeared. When they returned to the table, they each sported scratches on their faces. Ron arrived a few minutes after them, sporting blue pajamas; he sat next to his brother.

"I heard the weirdest noise while I was taking a bath, it sounded like someone was fighting, and I went over to investigate where the noise was coming from, there was a hole in the wall." Ron told his brother.

Bill gave him a confused look.

After the dinner the group split up and went over to their Guardians. They would be staying in the part of the castle their respective Guardian owned. Ming Yue, Toothless, and Madara would have the choice to stay in whichever wing they wanted in the castle. Toothless stayed with Hiccup and Madara stayed with Natsume. Each group followed after their Guardian, until it was just Wildpelt and her group. Wildpelt led the group into her part of the castle, and in the entrance of her part of the castle was a table with bracelets on it. Wildpelt beckoned her group to the table.

"Right now the other Guardians are showing bracelets to your allies and friends. Each of these bracelets have a bit of our power fused with it, however all of you will add a bit of yourselves to activate that power into a power of your own. I suggest that before you handle these bracelets is to be around an area with a bed of other soft surface." Wildpelt told them with a wink. "I will now retire to my chambers and I suggest you all do the same. Good night and I will see you in the morning."

Hiccup entered his room after saying good night to the rest of his group. The room was larger than his entire house in Berk. The room had walls painted in green, with green carpets, and a bed with green sheets. Hiccup did a double take, the bed was bigger than his room in his house in Berk, and it could hold a good portion of the villagers in it. There was a bed for Toothless on the floor; it looked like it could hold two dragons comfortably at the same time. Hiccup approached the bed, and saw that there was a pale green robe for him that he could pull over his pajamas. On the floor was a single green slipper. Hiccup was not tired yet, so he pulled the robe over his dark green pajamas, and pulled the slipper over his single foot. He climbed on to the bed and sat on it with the bracelet in front of him. Toothless crawled to his own bed and curled up in a ball. After that, he promptly fell asleep."

"Good night Toothless." Hiccup told his friend.

Hiccup leaned over and picked up the bracelet to examine it. It astounded him that there was power infused inside of it. After a few minutes of examining it, he decided to slip it on to his left wrist. He watched in amazement as the bracelet started to exhibit carving along the smooth metal. He recognized the symbols as Berk symbols.

"OW!"

Hiccup winced, and tried to pull the bracelet off of his wrist, but it would not budge. He saw the gem fill up with his blood, and as that began to happen, the gem started to turn green. He clutched his head as a wave of dizziness stuck him. He blacked out moments later.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Note:** Sorry for the short chapter, I had planned this to be longer, and a bit more humorous, but I wanted to get the next arc started. Also, I did not want Wildpelt or the other Guardians to take away from the main characters being used. Thank you for reading. ^_^


End file.
